


Ég fór, þú fórst

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Drama, Druids, M/M, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- А теперь пришли вы, даны, - усмехнулся Том, - кто знает, что вы принесете с собой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ég fór, þú fórst

**Author's Note:**

> Ég fór, þú fórst (исл.) - Я разлучен, ты разлучен.  
> 866-867 гг, Нортумбрия  
> Исторические факты соблюдены настолько, насколько это было возможно. Но это не учебник истории, если что.  
> Много мифологии, лечения травами, псевдодруидских обрядов, кельтской “клюквы”.  
> Во второстепенных персонажах угадываются полулегендарный конунг и его сыновья. Наличествуют проходящие, не влияющие на сюжет оригинальные персонажи.  
> Келпи - водяной дух рек и озёр, людям враждебен. Является в облике пасущегося у воды коня, подставляющего путнику свою спину и затем увлекающего его в воду. Перед бурями воет.  
> Лир - ирландское божество. Кто-то вроде греческого Океана.  
> Tá tú dathúil (гэльский) - ты красивый.  
> Белен - кельтский бог-врачеватель, покровитель священных горячих источников, солнца.  
> Фибула - металлическая застежка для одежды.  
> Волк Скелль - причина солнечного затмения по мнению викингов. У кельтов просто было какое-то чудище. И те, и другие кричали, чтобы чудище выронило из пасти солнце.  
> Фрейр - бог плодородия и лета у скандинавов.  
> Переярок - волк в возрасте от года до двух.

_I wish, I wish, I wish in vain_  
I wish I had my heart again  
And vainly think I'd not complain  
Is go dté tú mo mhúirnín slán 

 

Почему-то именно его драккар подхватило огромной волной и унесло так далеко от остальных, что стало не видно ни мачт, ни золотых морд драконов. Почему-то именно к его людям и его кораблю боги оказались менее благосклонны, чем к остальным.  
Штормило уже несколько дней, но в ту ночь над Северным морем разразилась настоящая буря, такая страшная, что Крис не смог даже сориентироваться, потерял, как неопытный безусый мальчишка, где земля. Небо закуталось в плотный плащ с сине-черным подбоем из грозовых туч, спрятало звезды. Одна из особенно больших волн ударила в левый борт и перевернула ладью на 32 пары весел, словно детскую игрушку. Крис, как и все остальные, слетел в воду, едва не захлебнулся, пытаясь выплыть, почувствовал, что на спине щиплет до одури, а правое плечо при каждом движении словно каленым железом пробивает. Голова кружилась от удара и нехватки воздуха, волны били нещадно, а в легких жгло от соли. Наглотался-таки. Обломки корабля носило вокруг, и несколько раз Крис ощутимо получал по голове доской, не успев нырнуть под бушующую черную воду. В ушах гремело, и Крис, повиснув на обломке какой-то бочки, не понимал, от чего этот гром: то ли буря рвет небо, то ли просто воды налило.  
"Бесславный конец", - подумал Крис, когда силы его оставили, и перед глазами стало совсем темно. 

***

После того, как был собран урожай и прошел Самайн, форель нырнула глубже, пошла на нерест к привольно раскинувшемуся на востоке устью. Но Тому это ловить набравших к холодам вес рыбин не мешало - богиня вод всегда была к нему благосклонна, и улов был щедрым. Да и можно ли было жаловаться, когда вокруг столько ягод, трав и грибов? Не за рыбой же он сюда приехал.  
После Самайна Том всегда уезжал на восток - посмотреть на широкое устье Тэй, собрать на болотах листья брусники, нарезать ольховых шишек, набрать клюквы и рябины. В лесах на берегу моря, близко к тому месту, где пресные воды мешались с солеными, у него был маленький крепкий дом, который он отстроил, когда жил в этих местах много зим назад. Теперь же Том обитал недалеко от Лох-Тэй, ближе к истокам реки, к горам и холмам. Новое жилище было не таким уединенным, как это, оставленное когда-то давно - теперь его дом стоял на краю деревни, совсем рядом с дубовой рощей. Жители, знавшие его как прекрасного лекаря, ведающего в травах и кореньях, умеющего заговаривать кровь, лишний раз покой дома у леса не тревожили, но и не шарахались от Тома, не сторонились его. Ведь на многие мили он был один такой. Последний из тех, кто поклонялся старым богам.  
В ту жуткую ночь, кажется, все келпи ближайших рек и озер выли и стенали так, что мороз по коже шел. Буря с моря подобралась близко к земле, билась диким зверем в силках и рычала, набрасываясь на берег, успокоившись только к утру. И в эту черную неспокойную ночь Том увидел сон, в котором кормил с рук страшного раненого зверя с косматой головой и гладкой светлой шерстью. Зверя такого Том никогда прежде не видел. У него были крупные лапы с острыми когтями, которые он как по волшебству втягивал, едва Том касался могучей спины, чтобы залечить большую открытую рану. Зверь пах солью и ластился к протянутой руке. А потом встал, тряхнул большой лобастой головой и ушел в лес. И Том, вздрогнув всем телом, проснулся.  
Он вышел из дома с первым лучом рассвета, вдыхая свежий воздух и кутаясь в длинный черный плащ с волчьей шерстью. Море, видневшееся за лесом, было спокойным, словно и не безумствовало ночью, отражало серо-голубое небо ровной гладью своей спины. Том накинул капюшон и двинулся вниз по холму в сторону пологого берега, думая о странном звере из сна. Что за диковинное чудовище? Том видел волков, кабанов и медведей, но этот не был похож ни на тех, ни на других, ни на третьих. У этого зверя была такая светлая шерсть, что он бы никогда не укрылся в тенистых лесах севера. Дед когда-то рассказывал старинные истории о том, что косматые светлые звери были у римлян, но в земли кельтов они никогда их с собой не брали. Может, выдумки это все, и не было на свете никаких лобастых зверей цвета мелкого речного песка?  
Том добрёл до берега моря в раздумьях, низко склонив голову, а когда поднял ее, чтобы посмотреть на небо, заметил, что на камнях валяются то тут то там доски, обручи от бочек и тряпки, оказавшиеся при ближайшем рассмотрении одеждой и отрезами тканей. Теперь, когда они были покрыты коркой засохшей на солнце соли, было трудно определить их цвет. Корабль. В эту ночь в море погиб корабль. Том пнул мыском сапога деревянный обломок, который принесло волной прибоя прямо ему под ноги. В такую бурю никто бы не выжил. Сколько человек пошли ко дну, сколько жизней забрал Лир, играя волнами, сколько скрылись навсегда в этих водах? Галька шуршала и скрипела под подошвами его сапог, скользила, как рыбья чешуя.  
Человека Том едва заметил. Между двух больших острых камней вдалеке виднелся только его сапог. Том медленно подошел ближе, заметил, что серебристая кольчуга на спине лежащего лицом вниз мужчины разорвана, как и ткань рубашки под ней. Рана была совсем сырая, темно-красная, глубокая, вся исколотая мелкими кусками дерева. Мужчина лежал лицом вниз, уткнувшись прямо в камни, и, кажется, не дышал. Вряд ли после такого кораблекрушения можно выжить. Спутанные волосы, темные от засохшей крови, колтуном собрались у основания черепа. Том присел на корточки и отвел длинную грязную прядь в сторону, осторожно приподнял тело за плечо, чтобы увидеть лицо лежащего. Золотистый загар морехода был подернут серой пленкой умирания, исчеркан длинными царапинами цвета клюквенного сока. Том с сожалением смотрел на изодранное прекрасное лицо, на слипшиеся длинные ресницы, на раскуроченную левую бровь. Единственный выброшенный на берег член команды погибшего корабля был молод и силен, наверняка был бравым воином. Жаль. Такой красивый, такой молодой. Том поднес пальцы к заострившемуся носу и приоткрытым голубоватым губам. Если бы не все эти ссадины и раны, можно было бы подумать, что мужчина спит.  
Воин дышал. Едва заметно, поверхностно, чуть обдавая кожу на пальцах Тома теплом, но дышал. Том подумал, что ему показалось, наклонился ухом так близко, что почувствовал, как от кожи лежащего у его ног идет нехорошее, лихорадочное тепло. Не показалось.  
\- Ох!  
Том снова бросил взгляд на рану на спине мужчины, подумал, что переворачивать его нельзя. А вдруг на груди тоже есть повреждения? Ведь наверняка есть. Как же его донести до дома? Он же гораздо крупнее Тома, шире в плечах. Но не оставлять же его тут умирать?  
Первым делом Том стащил с ног мужчины полные морской воды сапоги и, стараясь быть как можно аккуратнее, избавил его от тяжелой кольчуги, да и от всей остальной брони. И как он ко дну не пошел в этом железе? Какие покровители его спасли? Когда на теле найденного остались только штаны и рубаха, Том снял с себя длинный плащ, который только помешал бы, и все-таки перевернул лежащего на спину, поддерживая под мышками так, чтобы рана не коснулась гальки. Голова мужчины безвольно повисла на могучей шее, подбородок ударился о грудь. Набросив на несчастного свой плащ, Том закусил нижнюю губу, обернулся к лесу и, вздохнув, поволок мужчину в сторону деревьев, за которыми едва виднелся бок его дома. Только бы дышать не перестал.  
Когда их дорога стала подниматься вверх по холму, воин вдруг застонал, задев ногой - видимо, тоже раненной, - поваленное бурей дерево.  
\- Тише, тише, - зашептал Том, поудобнее перехватывая мужчину под руки, - еще немного, потерпи. Ты же вон какой сильный...  
Уложив свой едва живой груз на мягкий ковер мха перед домом, Том толкнул дверь и добежал через комнату к едва теплящемуся очагу, подкинул в него пару дров посуше, чтобы пламя разгорелось быстрее - понадобится много горячей воды. Надо промыть раны, заварить травы для компрессов, да и всего мужчину омыть тоже не помешает. Возможно, даже вверх по реке придется идти - вдруг не хватит того, что в бочке? А тут, в устье, вода соленая, горькая, не пойдет.  
Когда в котелке забулькал кипяток, Том втащил мужчину в дом и, срезав с него оставшиеся тряпки - на одежду это уже было мало похоже, - уложил его ничком на свою постель, скинув на пол шкуры и одеяла, под которыми спал. Пусть лежит на простынях, так удобнее будет. Под изорванной и перепачканной одеждой скрывалось сильное молодое тело с литыми мускулами, четко прорисованными под кожей, покрытой красно-белыми разводами соли и крови. Грудь была расписана крупными пурпурными цветами кровоподтеков. Волосы внизу живота были светлыми, и Том улыбнулся - значит, если отмыть волосы от грязи, они станут такими же золотистыми, красивыми. Тело лежащего перед ним мужчины было телом израненного дикого зверя, телом, когда-то полным жизни. И теперь предстояло эту жизнь в него вернуть.  
Прежде чем приняться за лечение, Том снова наклонился к лицу мужчины, прислонился ухом к оттаявшим от смертельно синего цвета потрескавшимся губам.  
Жив.  
\- Дыши, мой хороший, дыши еще, - Том провел рукой по горячему лбу, покачал головой. Жар. Не хорошо это. Значит, загноились раны. Значит, нужна яркая, как летний закат, брусника, синеглазая горечавка, мягкие тонкие листья черники, кислый клюквенный сок, много чистой ветоши... Том отошел от постели и зазвенел склянками, зашуршал пучками сушеных трав, заплескал теплой водой, разлил по комнате сладкий запах ягод и древесной коры.  
Том просидел над мореплавателем до заката - вытаскивал из раны на спине занозы, очищал ее от гноя и промывал ароматным отваром брусничных листьев, стягивал тонкими льняными нитями разошедшиеся края, оборачивал широкую грудь ветошью, прижимая ко шву мягкие от пара листья земляники, протирал влажным куском ткани глубокие царапины на лбу и на виске, накладывал компрессы из полыни на самые крупные синяки и смазывал мелкие царапины остро пахнущей мазью. Когда Том зашивал мужчине спину, нашептывая заговоры, чтобы кровь не пошла, тот вдруг снова тихо гортанно застонал, зашевелился, дернул поврежденной ногой, едва не сбив котелок с травяным варевом.  
\- Очнулся, - Том мягко погладил лежащего по влажному от пота боку, скользнул до бедра, потом опять вернулся к груди, вновь провел вниз, - спасибо Белену, ты очнулся.  
От этой нехитрой ласки мужчина успокоился, биться больше не стал. Том быстро дошил и начал в перерывах между обработкой оставшихся ран поить лежащего липовым отваром, чтобы унять жар. Тот пил жадно, так что Тому приходилось отнимать чашу и придерживать голову пьющего, чтобы не дать ему захлебнуться. Глаз больной не открывал.  
\- Вот так, мой хороший, вот так, мой славный, - шептал Том, улыбаясь. Мужчина сделал последний глоток, склонил голову на томову ладонь, засопел. Все, что надо было, Том намазал, зашил, промыл и перетянул. Теперь раненому хорошо бы поспать. Том отставил на пол чашу, попытался вытащить руку из-под щеки уснувшего, но тот что-то пробурчал, обхватил слабыми пальцами томово запястье, словно отпускать его от себя не хотел. Том коснулся ладонью могучей загорелой шеи - единственного, наверное, места на теле мужчины, которое каким-то чудом вовсе не пострадало в неравной битве с морем.  
\- Мне надо убрать здесь все, - тихо сказал Том, - закончу и сразу же приду к тебе. Все равно постель одна.  
И мужчина, словно услышав Тома сквозь свой глубокий тяжелый сон, разжал пальцы и едва слышно вздохнул.  
Том убирался в доме не долго, но пришлось еще вспомнить о верной кобыле, что паслась на опушке за домом. Том без страха отпускал лошадь - не боялся ни ее побега, ни нападения волков. Со зверями, что с дикими, что с домашними, он ладил с младенчества. Никогда еще обитатели леса не причиняли ему и его кобыле вреда, лишь иногда ластились к протянутой руке. Этот дар, говорила мать, в крови. Это передается от отца к сыну, от матери к дочери. Древний чудесный дар. Древняя чудесная кровь.  
Том вышел из дома, выплеснул темно-розовую от крови воду из лохани, повернул за угол и, сунув мизинцы в рот, коротко свистнул. Ихе откликнулась приветливым фырканьем и показалась на тропе, уходящей между деревьев к заливным лугам на берегах полноводной Тэй.  
\- Ну, моя красавица, привязать тебя на ночь? Или ты умная девочка и не уйдешь в лес? - усмехнулся Том, когда кобыла подошла и позволила похлопать себя по черной искрящейся серебром шее. Ихе повела ухом, переступила передними ногами, вдавливая копыта в мягкий зеленый мох. От лошади пахло осенним прохладным ветром и еще зеленой, но уже потерявшей упругость и силу травой.  
\- Не буду, не буду, - Том пропустил между пальцев длинную черную гриву, выудил из жестких толстых волос запутавшиеся листики и веточки, - только далеко не уходи. Ты можешь мне понадобиться утром.  
Ихе ткнулась мягкими теплыми губами в ладонь хозяина, обдала горячим дыханием пальцы и побрела туда, где было больше травы. Когда круп лошади пропал в густых лесных сумерках, Том вернулся в дом и плотно закрыл дверь. В комнате было жарко от огня в очаге, воздух был влажный - конечно, столько воды вскипятить. Том поднял забытый на полу плащ, встряхнул его и положил на стоящий в углу сундук. Туда же отправилась остальная одежда. Оставшись в одной тонкой льняной рубахе, Том умылся остатками теплой чистой воды и подошел к постели. Мужчина на ней спал, и грудь его вздымалась мерно, а дыхание было глубоким и тихим. Теперь, когда отеки на разбитых брови и губе стали немного меньше, можно было рассмотреть всю прелесть правильного, мужественного лица. Исчезла суровая глубокая морщинка между бровей, разгладился высокий лоб. Сон мужчины был спокойным. Том не удержался, очертил кончиками пальцев гордый прямой нос, коснулся уголков розового приоткрытого рта, волевого подбородка, скользнул по острому углу челюсти. Спящий дернулся, и Том закусил губу, умоляюще уставился на задрожавшие ресницы - неужели проснется сейчас? Неужели откроет глаза? Но мужчина лишь повернул голову к Тому, засопел громче.  
\- Спи, мой дорогой гость, - улыбнулся Том и, стараясь не потревожить перебинтованных собственными руками ран, скользнул на постель, ближе к стене, улегся на бок и положил руку под голову, любуясь, как на лице лежащего рядом пляшут отсветы догорающего очага, - спи. А завтра тебя надо будет помыть. Пахнешь ты, как обложенная травами мертвая кошка.

***

Он осознал, что жив, потому что заныла спина. Заныла страшно, зазудела так, что хотелось разодрать ее до крови и залезть под кожу, почесать мышцы, но веки и руки были тяжелыми - не поднимешь, не двинешься. Может, все-таки, он умер, и такое оно, царство Хель - темное, с зудом в спине, но удивительно теплое, словно постель под медвежьей шкурой? Выходит, врали легенды? Нет никакого замогильного холода, и память не отшибло. Помнил он все ровно до того момента, как повис на какой-то деревяшке, окончательно обессиленный после ударов волн.  
Нет, подумал Крис, не умер он. В царстве мертвых точно не пахнет сухими травами. Вот чем угодно там пахнет, хоть южными сладостями и пряностями, хоть гулящими девками, но не этим.  
И никто пленникам Хель на ухо так мирно и сладко не дышит.  
Крис резко открыл глаза и увидел над собой доски потолка. Он в доме. Как он тут оказался? Чей это дом? Что, тролли его задери, произошло? Крис медленно моргнул, стараясь не дать векам снова закрыться надолго, но не вышло. Вновь стало темно, а над ухом опять раздался тихий вдох. Поворот головы дался не сразу, но Крис смог его сделать, хотя и потратил на движение, кажется, все оставшиеся силы - слабость была неимоверная. Никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько уставшим. Даже когда приходилось много часов к ряду на веслах сидеть. Даже когда в кузнице дневал и ночевал. Открыв один глаз, и то наполовину, Крис увидел светлую, отливающую в бледном луче рассвета рыжим золотом кудрявую макушку. Все остальное было скрыто под одеялом. Мужчина это, женщина - Крис понять не мог. Но этот человек, наверное, и принес его сюда.  
\- Эй, - голос был чужой, хриплый и тихий, словно это и не он сам говорил. Вихрастая голова не откликнулась, - эй, проснись!  
Тело под одеялом зашевелилось, повернулось к Крису, и тот усмехнулся - все-таки мужчина. Лицо тонкое, острое, о скулы ножи точить можно. Молодой парень - кожа совсем гладкая, тонкая, светлая, по спинке носа - веснушки, прозрачные, едва различимые. А ресницы совсем девичьи, длинные, густые. Мальчишка просто. Как же он его до дома донес, как не сломался?  
Крис уже хотел еще раз прохрипеть хоть что-нибудь, чтобы разбудить лежащего рядом, но тот вдруг распахнул глаза, и у Криса сердце екнуло - будто весеннее небо, прозрачное, серо-голубое, вдоволь напившееся растаявшим снегом посмотрело на него. Взгляд был удивительным образом сонным и внимательным одновременно. Были бы такие глаза у какой-нибудь девушки из родного города, подумал викинг, женился бы не раздумывая, только из-за этих глаз.  
Наверное, Крис бы еще долго молчал, потерявшись в прохладной голубой глубине, но парень открыл рот и заговорил мягко и чуть сипло на забавном, совершенно незнакомом Крису языке. Звуки были раскатистые, переливчатые, словно бусины по полу рассыпали, словно кошка замурлыкала. Крис устало прикрыл глаза - и куда же его бурей закинуло?  
\- Ты, наверное, дан, и моего языка не знаешь, - неожиданно заговорил парень на родном языке Криса, иногда забавно коверкая звуки, - я пожелал тебе доброго утра.  
Крис снова открыл глаза. Парень лежал, упершись локтем в подушку и подперев кулаком голову, глядел пристально, высматривал что-то в крисовом лице. Всклокоченные рыжеватые кудри обрамляли лицо, в чертах которого не было ничего от тех лиц, что Крис привык видеть вокруг себя. К какому народу принадлежит этот парень?  
\- Где я? - прошептал Крис. Голос все никак не возвращался, был непривычно тихим. А ведь он мог перекричать бурю и лязг мечей.  
\- У меня дома. Мы рядом с устьем реки Тэй, - тонкие губы улыбнулись, - а теперь поспи еще. Тебе надо много спать сейчас.  
Мужчина протянул руку, и тонкие пальцы коснулись крисового лба, обрисовали брови, теплая ладонь накрыла его веки. И снова начало клонить в сон.  
\- Кто ты? - выдохнул Крис, чувствуя, что проваливается в теплую темноту дремы.  
\- Том, - прошелестел ласковый голос, - я Том.

***

Когда Крис снова проснулся, Тома уже рядом не было. Викинг понял это сразу - никто на ухо не дышал. На этот раз повернуть голову, чтобы удостовериться в этом, оказалось гораздо легче. И не казалось больше, что на веки положили по камню. Но спина продолжала ныть и чесаться до зубовного скрежета.  
Крис сел, свесив ноги с постели, скинул размашистым движением шкуры и одеяла и обнаружил, что одежды на нем нет никакой - только бинты, опоясывающие грудь, обвивающиеся плотно вокруг левого предплечья и правой лодыжки. Крис наклонился, уткнулся носом в забинтованную руку и принюхался - пахло травами, из которых он узнал только мяту. Остальные были незнакомы. Запах был легкий, горьковатый, удивительно приятный. Крис подцепил пальцем край повязки, оттянул, чтобы посмотреть, что под ней, но не успел - открылась с тихим скрипом дверь, и он вскинул голову, забыл о повязке.  
\- Здравствуй.  
\- Здравствуй, - ответил Крис.  
На пороге стоял Том, закутанный в плотный длинный плащ. Капюшон его почти полностью скрывал от Криса лицо хозяина дома. В руках у вошедшего была корзина, из которой по комнате, едва закрылась дверь, запахло сырым осенним лесом: травами, ягодами, грибами, мхом. Опустив свою ношу на пол, Том расстегнул фибулу и снял плащ, оставшись в шерстяном хитоне и даже на вид удобных и мягких штанах болотно-зеленого цвета.  
\- Как ты сейчас? - улыбнулся Том, всей пятерней откинув волосы с лица, и перенес корзинку на стоящий посреди комнаты добротный толстоногий стол. Крис не ответил, увлеченный разглядыванием нового знакомого. Тот казался не таким тощим и не таким молодым, как на первый взгляд. Плечи его были широкими, ноги крепкими. Вот талия была тонкой. Крис прикинул, что они с хозяином дома примерно одного возраста. Только у викинга на подбородке была плотная колючая щетина, а щеки Тома были гладкие, как у мальчишки, еще никогда не державшего в руках меч.  
\- Спина чешется, - наконец ответил Крис и оперся обеими руками о кровать, попытавшись оттолкнуться и встать, но голова закружилась, и он заморгал, пытаясь согнать наваждение.  
\- Ты еще слишком слаб, - Том моментально оказался рядом, присел на корточки у ног мужчины, обхватил руками его лицо. Крис опешил, отшатнулся, но ладони с цепкими длинными пальцами крепко держали его. Пришлось оставить сопротивление.  
\- Не дергайся, посмотри на меня, - попросил Том. Викинг поднял голову. Хозяин дома смотрел на него внизу вверх светлыми, как вода родных фьордов, глазами, и взгляд был сосредоточенный, серьезный, - вот, хорошо.  
Том коснулся большим пальцем под бровью мужчины, оттянул чуть шершавой подушечкой верхнее веко, прищурился, разглядывая белок, повторил то же с другим глазом. Крис послушно сидел на краю постели, не двигался, разглядывал рыжеволосого. Красивый молодой мужчина. Совсем не такой, как викинги. Кость тонкая, мышцы длинные, но крепкие. Наверняка он очень выносливый. Вот и дотащил его на себе до дома.  
Том закончил осмотр и, ласково погладив Криса по щеке напоследок, встал и пошел к столу, занялся принесенной корзиной. Такую ласку не все северные женщины себе позволяли - слишком уже мягкой она была, слишком... Викинг вспомнил, что так его последний раз гладила мать. Крис поднял руку, коснулся щеки там, где только что трогал Том, усмехнулся:  
\- Что это было сейчас?  
Том непонимающе посмотрел на него через плечо, изогнул темную бровь.  
\- Ты зачем сейчас мне веки задирал?  
\- Ты болен, - спокойно ответил Том, выкладывая на стол какие-то корешки, - я смотрел, не красные ли у тебя глаза.  
\- Ты лекарь? - Крис окинул взглядом комнату. Просторная и чистая, мебели мало - два стола, три стула да кровать. Все крепкое, добротное, из дуба, наверное.  
\- Можно и так сказать, - Том придирчиво уставился на один из корешков, покрутил его в руках, поднес почти вплотную к длинному тонкому носу, принюхался, отложил в сторону, - как тебя зовут, дан?  
\- Зови Крисом.  
Рыжий обернулся, улыбнулся ласково и вновь занялся содержимым корзины. А Крис, поняв, что вставать на ноги ему действительно пока рано, снова улегся под одеяло. Что же, по крайней мере, он жив. За это уже надо быть благодарным богам.  
\- Я собирался помыть тебя, но сначала надо осмотреть твои раны.  
Крис повернулся на голос, окинул взглядом суетящегося у очага Тома:  
\- Помыть меня?  
\- Сам ты не в силах с постели подняться, - рыжий отряхнул руки от древесной пыли и подошел к кровати, - а спать с тобой рядом трудно - пахнешь.  
\- Переложи меня на пол, - предложил Крис. Еще его другой мужчина будет мыть. Вот только этого не хватало. Но Том покачал головой:  
\- Не переложу. Ты болен.  
\- Я могу помыться сам, - уверенно сказал Крис. Лекарь покачал головой, прищурился:  
\- Я бы посмотрел на это. Но мне не хочется по новой зашивать тебе рану.  
Викинг тяжело вздохнул - бесполезно спорить. Недоверчиво посмотрев на Тома, он все-таки кивнул.  
\- Вот и славно, - на лице Тома расцвела довольная улыбка, - а теперь сядь, если не трудно - я осмотрю раны.

Пальцы у Тома были ловкие и невесомые, а рука легкая. Крис почти не чувствовал, как он касается его ран, зашипел всего один раз, когда лекарь надавил на шов на спине.  
\- Прости, - быстро убрал пальцы Том, - зато понятно, что гноя нет.  
Разматывая наложенные бинты, снимая старые компрессы и накладывал новые, Том тихо рассказывал о травах, которые использует, которые помогут Крису встать на ноги быстрее, залечат его повреждения, снимут боль и зуд при заживлении. Викинг слушал вполуха, удивляясь, как много всего его новый знакомый знает. Вряд ли хоть один лекарь в его городе, даже в доме отца, богатого конунга, знает столько. Все врачеватели, которых Крис помнил, мазали все одной мазью, пахнущей березовым углем. Она была, кажется, лекарством от всех болезней. А этот чуть ли не к каждой царапине свой листик прикладывал, постоянно спрашивал, когда трогал ранки, больно ли, тянет ли, дергает ли. Крис мотал головой и почти дремал под тихое мурлыканье лекаря, который, кажется, иногда перескакивал на свой родной язык.  
Крис не стеснялся своей наготы - в конце концов, парень видел его голышом еще когда шил раны. Но идея того, что он будет его мыть, почему-то смущала. Не была неприятна - именно смущала.  
Но все смущение пропало, когда Том, втирая пахучую мазь в особенно яркий синяк на его груди, снова напевно что-то зашептал на своем языке. Крис подумал, что это от слабости и болезни ему привиделось - глаза у лекаря на секунду вспыхнули яркой весенней листвой, словно ивовые ветки отразились в прохладной голубой воде. Но тут же это видение пропало, и снова глаза Тома стали прозрачно-синими. И никакой ведьмовской зелени.  
\- Ты колдун? - прямо спросил Крис, когда Том забинтовал последнюю рану и пошел менять воду в миске.  
\- Разве я делал что-то такое, что делают колдуны? - поднял брови рыжий. Крис покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Просто интересно стало. Ты так ловко разбираешься в травах, шепчешь на раны что-то...  
\- Ты же не знаешь, что я шепчу, - склонил голову к плечу Том. Крис кивнул:  
\- Именно. Вдруг ты отравляешь мою кровь.  
Рыжий поджал губы, дернул подбородком:  
\- Могу не шептать, и тогда твоя кровь, совершенно не отравленная, будет течь, пока весь пол мне тут не зальет.  
\- У тебя злой язык, - усмехнулся Крис, - говорить с тобой - все равно что с Локи браниться.  
\- С кем? - нахмурил темные брови Том. Крис махнул рукой:  
\- У вас другие боги. Так мыть меня будем?  
Садиться в лохань с горячей водой Том ему категорически запретил - сказал, что нельзя мочить зашитую рану. Зато притащил два полных ведра, достал из одного из мешочков, лежащих на столе, какой-то корешок, от которого вода стала мутной, запенилась. В этой воде он смочил тряпицу и стал тереть Крису плечи и локти, шею, свободную от ветоши часть груди и живот. Когда ловкие ласковые руки скользнули вниз, к лобку, Крис замер, почувствовал, что становится душно. Но Том не замечал, что щеки Криса покраснели, став одного цвета с клюквенными ягодами, только хмыкнул тихонько, увидев, как дернулся и стал твердеть член. Обмакнув мыльную тряпку в чистую горячую воду, он аккуратно обтер внутреннюю сторону крисовых бедер, скользнул по выступающим мышцам, перевёрнутым треугольником сходящимся к светлым густым волосам в паху. Крис шумно вздохнул, закусил верхнюю губу - приятно. И очень хотелось прикосновений. Еще и еще. Том продолжал омывать его бедра, колени, словно и не видел ничего, даже голову не поднимал. Крис же смотрел на золотисто-рыжую макушку и пытался думать о чем угодно, только не о том, как руки лекаря скользят по его коже, пусть и через вымоченную в серовато-белом растворе и сложенную в несколько слоев ткань. Но когда Том вдруг отложил лоскут и обхватил скользкой мокрой рукой его член, из головы все мысли вылетели. Рука уверенно двинулась вверх, оттянула крайнюю плоть, и палец очертил головку, провел по тонкой щелке. Крис закрыл глаза, глухо задышал. Что же этот плут творит? Что он делает? Том молчал, ни звука не издавал, только гладил то с нажимом, уверенно и крепко сжимая член, то едва ощутимо, дразня. Крис не выдержал, замычал тихо, не разжимая губ.  
\- Мне продолжить? Ты уже чистый.  
\- Продолжай! - почти прорычал викинг, подался бедрами навстречу неуверенно замершей руке. Было нестерпимо жарко в животе, тянуло и просило. И Том продолжил, сжал, начал двигаться быстрее. Когда ритм его ласк стал рваным, неточным, Крис застонал и откинулся на подушку, вздрогнул и забрызгал липким густым семенем теплую ладонь. Перед глазами все заволокло туманом, а по телу растеклось тепло. Крис судорожно вздохнул и зажмурился. Давно ему не было так хорошо от простых и незатейливых ласк.  
Пришел в себя он быстро, услышав, как гремит склянками Том. Крис сел на кровати, ощутил, что простыни под ним влажные от воды, стекшей с его тела, поежился. Как спать на этом теперь? Лекарь стоял к нему спиной и деловито копался среди мешочков и стеклянных бутылочек. Словно и не случилось ничего.  
\- Ты ложишься под мужчин? - спросил Крис, разглядывая ровную гордую спину.  
\- Ты призываешь меня на ложе? - Том даже не обернулся, вытащил из-за пояса небольшой кинжал и начал что-то резать. Крис нахмурил брови. От сладкой неги не осталось и следа. Лекарь насмехался над ним.  
\- Не я сейчас тебя ласкал, - протянул он, жалея, что не может встать с кровати и подойти к этому разговорчивому поближе, заглянуть в лицо. Тогда было бы проще понять причины резкой перемены.  
\- Я тебя мыл, - Крис услышал в голосе Тома снисходительную улыбку, - это ты воспринял это как ласку.  
Викинг скрипнул зубам:  
\- Хочешь сказать, я ошибся?  
\- Хочу сказать, что ты быстро поправляешься для пережившего кораблекрушение, - Том бросил через плечо колючий холодный взгляд, - и что ты слишком чувствителен, дан.  
\- Отродье Локи, - сплюнул Крис на пол и лег на мокрую кровать, отвернулся к стене. Плевать, что неуютно - и на голой земле спал. Лишь бы не видеть эту язву. Будь он в силах - встал бы и придушил. Змея. Говорить с Томом больше не хотелось, разве что голову ему открутить, гадостей наговорить. Хотя какие это гадости - правда чистая. Женовидный. Крис вспомнил, что этот глазастый змееныш творил с ним пару минут назад, и снова почувствовал постыдный жар в животе. Захотелось отвесить себе оплеуху - еще чего. Поигрались и хватит. Все равно сейчас нет сил, чтобы этому рыжему в кудри вцепиться да и нагнуть прямо над этим столом с его проклятыми травами. Чтобы знал, как ядом капать.  
\- Тебе придется подняться, Крис, - вдруг раздался над ним мягкий голос, и вся злоба, стоящая в горле горьким комом слизи, пропала, словно и не было, - мне надо поменять простыни. А потом мы поедим.

*** 

Следующие четырнадцать дней прошли как один. Просыпался Крис всегда в одиночестве - хозяин дома уходил рано, еще до рассвета, возвращался, когда солнце уже во всю светило в единственное окно в комнате, разгоняя сон викинга. И каждый раз Том приносил с собой пучки трав, тонкие веточки и корзинки ягод, справлялся о самочувствии Криса и менял ему повязки, кормил его кисловатым мясом, которое хранил в клюквенном соке, или свежей рыбой, поил травяными настоями, и только потом принимался за свои дела. Крису нравилось смотреть, как ловкие пальцы отделяли листья от стеблей, стебли от корневищ, окрашивались желто-зелеными соками растений, обрезали ненужные части, разминали в ступке ягоды. Наблюдал мужчина поначалу молча - после мытья он долго не хотел поддерживать разговоров с Томом, только брови хмурил, наблюдал исподлобья, но рыжеволосый вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, шутил, смеялся, смотрел так, что не ответить на эти взгляды улыбкой было нельзя. Крис привык к Тому, к его постоянному нахождению рядом, даже нехотя рассказал кельту о том, что произошло в море в ту страшную черную ночь, спросил, не находил ли он других - вдруг хоть кого-то еще выбросило на берег. Спросил скорее для того, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки. Это его драккар отбросило далеко на север, к земле, где он еще никогда не был. Остальные остались южнее. Том качал головой - сколько он ни бродил по берегу накинувшего серый осенний плащ моря, никого больше не видел. Крис все больше убеждался: то, что его нашел Том - это чудо какое-то. А чудес просто так не случается. И потому, приглядываясь к своему спасителю, Крис старался забыть о том обидном моменте, больше кивал и смеялся в ответ на улыбки травника.  
\- Кто ты такой? - спросил на пятнадцатый день Крис, медленно прохаживаясь по комнате - Том только прошлым вечером разрешил ему вставать с постели дольше, чем на пару минут, хотя порывался воин нормально пройтись уже очень давно. Правая нога почти пришла в норму, и Крис с каждым шагом все смелее на нее опирался. Какое простое и все же невероятное удовольствие - ходить.  
\- Кельт, - пожал плечами Том после недолгого молчания. Он проверял сушащиеся пучки трав и выборочно складывал некоторые в мешочки, изредка бросая внимательный взгляд на своего гостя - волновался за ногу. Крис покачал головой:  
\- Не простой ты кельт. Я видел твой народ. В год моего рождения норвежцы подчинили кельтов западного острова, сделали столицей тех земель город Арма. Мы владеем землями далеко на юге отсюда. И кельты тех земель уже много лет поклоняются кресту. Ты - нет.  
\- Прежние боги никуда не ушли из этих земель, - Том осторожно перебрал пальцами стебли, перетянутые тонкой ниткой, - они просто удалились в леса, в глубину рек, озер и болот. Не так просто изгнать те силы, что так долго властвовали тут.  
\- И ты, кельт, до сих пор поклоняешься этим богам? - Крис подошел ближе, встал за спиной лекаря, разглядывая его крупные ладони, тонкие запястья и забавно торчащие уши, - я слышал, вы приносили в жертву своим богам людей. Ты приносишь?  
От Тома приятно пахло. Это Крис заметил еще когда в первый раз проснулся с ним, и теперь, засыпая рядом, непроизвольно прислушивался к запаху, становившемуся более явным и густым, едва тело Тома согревалось под шкурами. Как и весь дом, хозяин жилища был пронизан духом мягкой древесной коры и ягод, но шли от него и другие ароматы. Кельт пах горчащим вересковым медом, солнечными свежими цветами вербены, осенними сладкими яблоками, чистым телом. Ни разу Крис не видел, чтобы Том мылся, но он неизменно был чист и опрятен.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь охотился, дан? - Том не обернулся, хотя Крис стоял почти вплотную к нему.  
\- Конечно, и очень удачно, - удивился Крис. Том бросил на него долгий недоверчивый взгляд через плечо:  
\- Странно. Уж если я по твоему дыханию могу понять все твои намерения, то любой зверь должен слышать их, еще когда ты собираешься выходить из дома, и бежать от тебя в глухую чащу.  
Крис отшатнулся, непонимающе уставился на Тома. Тот не сдержался, рассмеялся заливисто, запрокинув голову и обнажив крепкие белые зубы. Над ним рассмеялся, поганец.  
\- Да я тебе голову оторву, рыжий! - рявкнул Крис и схватил покатывающегося Тома за руку, - смеяться надо мной вздумал!  
Том, продолжая хохотать, змеей вывернулся из все еще плохо слушающихся Криса пальцев, обежал стол и оперся на него руками, пригнулся, засверкал веселыми глазами:  
\- В моем собственном доме мне грозятся оторвать голову. Что же мне делать?  
Крис тоже пригнулся, замер, как пес перед добычей, готовый рвануть в том направлении, которое выберет этот голубоглазый болтун.  
\- Я тебе не только голову оторву, - пригрозил Крис, - я тебе сначала язык в узел завяжу.  
Том прищурился, закивал:  
\- Конечно, обязательно завяжешь, грозный дан. Как только перестанешь грозить и начнешь делать.  
Не то чтобы Крис действительно злился на кельта - он уже привык к его манере говорить и шутить. Просто проучить его не мешало бы, да и размять забывшие прелесть движения мышцы тоже было бы не плохо. Поэтому, едва Том дернулся в сторону постели, Крис бросился наперерез и обхватил его здоровой рукой поперек живота, прижал к себе:  
\- Смотри-ка, кому-то сейчас завяжут его длинный язык.  
Том неожиданно ловко извернулся, посмотрел викингу прямо в лицо. Бледные губы изогнулись в веселой усмешке, кончик розового языка скользнул от уголка к уголку улыбки:  
\- Ну так завязывай.  
Крис замер, залюбовался сияющим лицом, усыпанным едва заметными бледными веснушками, следами поцелуев скупого северного солнца, красиво очерченным выразительным ртом. Не удержавшись, словно в забытьи, он коснулся гладкой, чуть обветренной кожи на томовой скуле, очертил острый угол. Том замер в его руках, перестал смеяться.  
\- Не буду, - выдохнул Крис и провел от щеки до края губ, скользнул по неожиданно мягкой нижней губе, - не буду.  
Том дернулся, выкрутился из ослабшей хватки и сделал шаг назад, пристально глядя викингу в глаза. И снова, кажется, сверкнула сочная колдовская зелень. Крис покачал головой, пытаясь прогнать наваждение:  
\- Что за травы в твоих отварах? Что за колдовство?  
\- Нет никакого колдовства, - устало ответил Том и, развернувшись на пятках, подхватил с сундука плащ и вышел прочь из дома.

***

Он не врал - никакого колдовства не было, как никаких особенных трав не было в отварах, которыми он поил Криса и обрабатывал его раны. Та, что на спине, заживала плохо, и Том каждое утро искал среди растений толокнянку, а она, как назло, не попадалась.  
Том усмехнулся - неспроста это. Всегда, когда ему нужны были какие-то травы, леса и поля щедро открывали перед ним свои сокровищницы, давали то, о чем он просил. Но в этот раз, сколько он ни искал, сколько не молил духов леса, нужных листочков не мелькало под его ногами. Словно лес слышал тайные, тщательно скрываемые Томом даже от самого себя мысли. Когда дан окончательно излечится, он уйдет от него. Это знание почему-то доставляло Тому боль. Ему нравился грубоватый, прямой и улыбчивый северянин. Вот только взгляды его пугали, потому что слишком уж очевидными были для Тома желания Криса. И он, как бы ни хотелось, запрещал себе отвечать на них. Потому что достаточно позволить себе увлечься, чтобы неминуемое расставание с гостем из-за моря сделать невыносимо болезненным и до тошноты горьким. Итак уже совершил ошибку. Нельзя было больше такого себе позволять.  
Ихе, бродящая рядом с горячим источником, в купели которого сидел Том, наслаждаясь теплой водой, настороженно фыркнула. Том повернулся, посмотрел в ту же сторону, что и кобыла. Среди деревьев было какое-то движение.  
\- Крис, - вздохнул Том и покачал головой, - подкрадываться даны не умеют.  
Через несколько мгновений из-за ели действительно показался силуэт Криса. Одетый только в предоставленные Томом рубаху и брюки, он очевидно мерз. Завидев в клубах поднимающегося над источником пара Тома, он ускорил шаг, и травник удовлетворенно заметил, что идет он ровно. Значит, нога и впрямь окончательно прошла. Можно больше не втирать в сильные икры мазь из зверобоя.  
В лице подошедшего Криса угадывалось беспокойство и почти детская обида. Храбрый воин казался расстроенным ребенком, которому запретили играть с друзьями.  
\- Ты ушел и пропал, - без обиняков начал викинг, шагая ближе к воде, - ты никогда так не делал.  
Том согласно кивнул, мысленно коря себя за то, что причинил гостю беспокойство.  
\- Прости меня, - Том оттолкнулся от удобного камня, на котором сидел, по плечи погружённый в горячую воду, опустился по шею, - мне хотелось побыть одному.  
Крис присел на корточки, потрогал кончиками пальцев воду.  
\- В Исландии тоже есть такие источники. Ты был в Исландии?  
\- Никогда, - покачал головой Том.  
\- Там красиво, - Крис опустил руку до запястья в воду, пошевелил пальцами, - там зеленые поля, и им нет края. И небу над ними нет края. Земля там твердая, черная, дышит паром и гудит, прежде чем вздохнуть. А зимой там лед кругом, куда ни глянь. Удивительный лед. У тебя глаза как этот лед.  
Том, до этого смотревший, не отрываясь, на губы викинга, отвел взгляд.  
\- Такие холодные?  
\- Под тем льдом спит огонь, - только теперь Том заметил, какой глубокий и сладкий голос у Криса, - спит до поры, а потом вырывается, шипит, льется - не остановишь.  
Повисло молчание, и только доносящийся издалека еле слышный шорох копыт Ихе да плеск воды нарушали тишину. Том поднял на сидящего у воды глаза, скользнул взглядом по простым мужественным линиям его лица. “Он уйдет, - прошептал внутренний голос, - он уйдет от тебя, не привязывайся.”  
\- Почему ты не приводил меня сюда? - спросил Крис, - здесь бы я помылся. Идти от дома не так далеко, да и тропинку ты протоптал удобную.  
\- Я боялся за твою ногу, - сказал Том, - не стоило ее напрягать раньше времени. И раны твои мочить не стоило лишний раз. Но сейчас уже можно, я думаю. Вода теперь только поможет, не навредит.  
Сказал - и покраснел, залился румянцем от ушей до груди. Слишком близко они будут друг к другу тогда, и обнаженным будет не только Крис. И сдержаться будет так сложно, и скрыть свои желания будет невозможно.  
Викинг радостно присвистнул, встал на ноги и стал раздеваться. Стянул неловко рубаху через голову - шов все еще ныл и тянул, - распустил тесемки на штанах и без помощи рук сбросил сапоги. Том не мог глаз отвести от этого зрелища. Сошли его стараниями почти все синяки, затянулись царапины и ссадины, и теперь только по могучей груди шла белая полоса ткани - все остальные бинты Том давно снял.  
\- Сними повязку, - просипел Том. Крис кивнул и рванул ткань, стараясь как можно быстрее закончить приготовления к погружению.  
\- Tá tú dathúil, - прошептал Том, бесстыдно разглядывая, словно в первый раз видел, широкие плечи и длинную шею, крепкие узкие бедра, крупный, чуть загнутый на левую сторону член, завитки золотистых мягких волос в паху, длинные ноги и большие ступни. Крис, не обращая на Тома внимания, а может, действительно не видя восхищенного взгляда, быстро опустился в горячую воду с головой, вынырнул и долго отфыркивался, тряс потемневшей от воды гривой волос, как большая собака, брызгался, как ребенок. Том отплыл подальше, все так же любуясь тем, как плещется дан, как трет огромными ладонями лицо, как скребет кожу на животе и груди, как моет волосы. Вдоволь намывшись, Крис отбросил длинные мокрые пряди с лица, оглянулся, ища глазами Тома.  
\- Ты бы знал, как я счастлив, кельт, - улыбнулся Крис, и морщинки собрались в уголках его глаз, словно лучики солнца, - терпеть не могу грязным ходить. Еще бы побриться, а то зарос сильно.  
Том кивнул:  
\- Придем домой - дам тебе, чем сбрить бороду.  
Крис в два мощных гребка оказался рядом, протянул руку и провел по томовым волосам:  
\- Спать со мной теперь будет приятно, Том.  
Травник не отшатнулся, принял ласку и заглянул в синие, как июньское небо, глаза викинга:  
\- Будет.

***

Той ночью Том долго не шел спать, и Крис устал наблюдать, лежа на постели, как рыжеволосый кельт до блеска намывает чаши и ступки, чистит острые ножи и проверяет развешанные под потолком травы. Терпение Криса лопнуло, когда Том уселся у очага на расстеленный на полу плащ с подбоем из волчьей шерсти и принялся таскать из глиняной мисочки мелкие темные черемуховые ягоды, уставившись на огонь. Словно собрался всю ночь так просидеть.  
\- О чем ты задумался?  
Том обернулся, скользнул по Крису рассеянным взглядом, облизнул перемазанные соком губы:  
\- О разном.  
\- Например? - не отставал Крис.  
\- О том, что тебе пора спать. Как бы ты хорошо себя ни чувствовал, тебе все еще нужно много спать, - серьезно заявил Том, но Крис заметил, что глаза его печальны, а в уголках рта залегли морщинки. Думы у травника были совсем не о ходе выздоровления гостя.  
\- Не лги мне, - Крис перевернулся на живот, сложил руки под подбородком, - ты боишься ложиться в постель.  
Повисла тишина, и только задорно трещали, сгорая, сухие поленья. Том отвел глаза, снова уставился на танцующий в очаге огонь:  
\- Ты удивительно проницателен, дан.  
Крис беззлобно прищурился:  
\- Снова смеешься надо мной, рыжий плут?  
\- Нет, - Том покачал головой, - вовсе нет. Ты действительно проницательный.  
\- Если ты боишься, что я попытаюсь совершить над тобой насилие, ты ошибаешься, - Крис рассмеялся теплым грудным смехом, - еще превратишься в ётуна подо мной - что я делать стану?  
Легко оттолкнувшись от пола и встав на ноги, Том протянул миску с ягодами лежащему. В голубых глазах Крис явно разглядел любопытство.  
\- Это тоже какой-то ваш бог?  
\- Это злобный великан, - дан запустил пальцы в плошку, выудил целую горсть ягод и сразу всю засунул в рот, довольно поморщившись, - кисленько.  
\- Сейчас станет слаще, - Том прошел к столу, поставил на него миску и уже сделал шаг в сторону кровати, но замер, развернулся и забросил еще пару ягодок в рот, - вкусно?  
Крис кивнул, похлопал по одеялу рядом с собой:  
\- Ложись уже. Ты встаешь на рассвете.

Когда Том наконец улегся, оставшись в одной тонкой льняной рубашке, Крис подвинулся к нему, прислонился грудью к его спине. Том тут же ощутимо напрягся, насторожился, но не оттолкнул.  
\- Можно? - Крис уткнулся носом в пахнущие вербеной светлые локоны, осторожно перекинул через грудь Тома руку. Не спугнуть бы.  
\- Ты же обещал… - прошипел травник. Крис потерся кончиком носа о шею мужчины, шепнул, касаясь губами тонкой кожи:  
\- Обещал. Спи спокойно.  
Кельт не ответил, не расслабился - лежал как каменный, не дыша. Если бы не громкий стук его сердца, вибрацией отдававшийся в ладони Криса, можно было подумать, что мужчина умер.  
\- Не бойся меня, - Крис притянул его к себе, прижал сильнее, поцеловал в кудрявый затылок. Хотелось рыжего успокоить, погладить, как испуганного ребенка. Но Крис не лез на рожон, - я не стану делать того, чего ты не хочешь.  
Несколько секунд ничего не менялось. А потом Том отмер, поняв, что ничего ему не угрожает, заерзал, как котенок в корзинке, устроился поудобнее и вздохнул:  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- И тебе, - улыбнулся Крис и смежил веки.

 

Очаг догорел, когда за окном уже была глубокая ночь. Том лежал с закрытыми глазами, но не спал - слушал. Слушал, как скребет лапами лес за стеной, как трещат старые толстые бревна, из которых сложен дом, как ухает где-то далеко филин, как дышит совсем рядом, обдавая шею горячим влажным дыханием, Крис, как одно сердце подстраивается под удары другого.  
\- Крис, - шепнул Том, и имя скользнуло по губам прохладной ключевой водой.  
Дан спал, закрывал от ночи могучим телом, не разжимал объятий, а Том и не пытался выкрутиться. В кольце сильных рук было уютно и тепло. Том осторожно повернулся, стараясь не потревожить покой спящего, ткнулся легонько носом в гладко выбритую щеку. Крис смешно приоткрыл рот, вздохнул и облизнулся. Вздрогнули длинные пушистые ресницы.  
\- Спи, мой хороший, - Том выпростал из-под одеяла руку, заправил длинную пшеничную прядь Крису за ухо, провел, запоминая лепку, по лабиринту ушной раковины, зашептал заполошно, - спи крепко, дыши вольно. В твоих волосах все золото твоей земли, вся синева озер моей земли. В тебе широкое море, в тебе вольный дух. Ты быстро справишься с раной. Мои боги помогут тебе - ты в моем доме, ты в моих землях. Мои боги внемлют моим просьбам. Солнце, наполни силой. Горячие воды, напоите вволю. Помоги мне, Белен, помоги, сияющий, помоги, бог дурманной травы, залечи его, озари...  
Том зажмурился, замолчал, захлебнулся, закусил кончик языка, прижался мокрыми губами к чистому высокому лбу. Вдох дался с трудом, получился судорожным, скудным.  
\- Как придет лето, я разведу жаркие костры на высоких холмах, каких не жег для тебя никто уже много лет, светлый бог. Принесу тебе богатые жертвы. Только залечи его рану быстрее, - Том коснулся легкими быстрыми поцелуями уголков закрытых глаз, - чтобы не было мне так больно потом.

***

\- Ты шептал что-то надо мной ночью.  
Голос Криса был ледяным. Том поежился, замер на пороге.  
\- Я молился своим богам.  
Дан сел, свесил ноги с постели и потянулся к лежащим на полу штанам. Том не сводил глаз со своего гостя. Что случилось? Не с той ноги поднялся? Почему смотрит так угрюмо?  
Том снял плащ, бросил на крышку сундука. Пора бы начать собирать вещи - надо уехать на запад до первого снега. А запах приближающейся зимы уже ощущался в лесном воздухе.  
\- Ты колдовал, - скорее выплюнул, чем сказал Крис, завязывая шнурок на поясе, - чары наводил. Женовидный.  
Острый соленый запах ударил Тому в нос. Запах злости, черного гнева, разочарования. Запах крови.  
\- Что с раной? - Том кинулся через всю комнату, потянулся привычно к крисовой спине, но мужчина отступил на шаг, выставил перед собой руку:  
\- Даже трогать не смей больше, змееныш.  
Том вздрогнул как от удара. Что же стряслось? Почему рана снова кровит? Ведь почти зажила, оставалось немного. И вчера он действительно колдовал, звал Белена - неужели не помогло? Как признаться в ведовстве дану, чтобы не вызвать новую волну гнева? В их холодных землях колдунов не любят. В их землях плетение чар считается не достойным мужчины.  
Сделав первый осторожный шаг навстречу Крису, Том протянул руку, стараясь говорить ровно, чтобы не выдать обиды, черным шипом засевшей в горле:  
\- Я залечил все раны, что нанесло тебе море. Лечил и ту, что сейчас болит. Я не сделал тебе ничего плохого.  
Северянин стоял, уперев тяжелый взгляд в пол, на Тома не смотрел. Плечо его иногда подергивалось, и Том понял - болит, мучительно болит.  
\- Позволь мне хотя бы взглянуть, - еще шаг, - я могу унять боль.  
Крис посмотрел исподлобья, шумно втянул носом воздух и наконец повернулся спиной. Том едва не застонал в голос от увиденного. Края раны снова разошлись, светло-розовая молодая кожа была до крови разодрана, словно...  
\- Ты чесал шов? - кинулся Том к ведру с приготовленной для умывания теплой водой, схватил со стола кусок чистой ветоши. Крис угрюмо молчал. Том, трясясь от негодования, сунул тряпицу в воду, отжал и в два шага оказался за спиной викинга. Кровь уже начала сворачиваться, больше не текла по мускулистой спине.  
\- Чесал, я спрашиваю? - Том аккуратно обтер кожу вокруг разорванного шва.  
\- Он зудел, словно туда муравьев запустили, - пробормотал Крис, зашипел, когда Том коснулся живого мяса, - чего ты нашептал ночью? Зачем?  
Кельт закусил губу, чтобы не наорать, не позволить проклятиям слететь с языка.  
\- Зудел, потому что заживал. А ты разодрал. Глупый дан.  
Крис не ответил, молчал, пока Том смазывал края настоем полыни, пока накладывал кашицу из брусничных листьев. Но тишина в комнате перестала быть такой тяжелой, ушел горчащий запах злобы, исходивший от него. Закончив с обработкой раны, Том вымыл руки и подошел к очагу, в котором только угольки остались. Не рассчитал он с дровами. Кто знал, что понадобится столько горячей воды, сколько он потратил в первые дни пребывания викинга в этом доме.  
\- Я могу помочь, - вдруг сказал Крис, - за дровами сходить, нарубить.  
\- Спасибо, я справляюсь сам, - Том ничего с собой поделать не мог. Поведение Криса его задело, ударило в самое слабое место. Он ведь правда старался сделать лучше, залечить рану быстрее, чтобы проводить северянина до ближайшего крупного города. Там бы дан нашел способ вернуться домой. Но теперь, когда пора было выдвигаться к Лох-Тэй, он уже не мог себе позволить потратить последние сухие дни осени на сопровождение Криса на юг. Придется брать его с собой, везти в деревню. А уж оттуда он уедет. Найдется там, в деревне, и лошадь, которая довезет его до Йорка.  
\- Я хочу помочь, - настойчиво продолжил Крис, - хочу сходить с тобой в лес.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть, не перекидываюсь ли я в медведя? - фыркнул Том, поднял на Криса блестящие глаза, - не беспокойся, не перекидываюсь. Мог бы - давно бы тебе голову лапой раскроил.  
Крис грустно улыбнулся, едва дернув уголками губ, кивнул:  
\- Ладно, имеешь полное право кусаться. Но я все равно пойду с тобой.

***

Опасность они заметили слишком поздно. Не стоило заходить так глубоко в лес. Но Том был погружён в свои мысли, так что Крис предпочел не дергать его лишний раз. Кто знает, что в этой рыжей голове творится? Кельт очевидно был все еще зол, и Крис решил, что лучше пока в своих сомнениях разобраться.  
О том, что этот травник - колдун, Крис думал давно. Было противно признаваться себе в этом, но иногда Крис чувствовал иррациональный страх, растекающийся по жилам. Том был не простым человеком. Хотя бы потому что простой лекарь его бы вряд ли поднял - раны были действительно тяжелые. А этот смог.  
Стыдно было признаваться себе еще и в том, что к этому ведуну его тянуло. И даже мучительная мысль, что кельт держит его в своем доме настолько долго не просто так, справиться с этим влечением не помогала. И потому Крис не заводил разговора о своем уходе из этих мест, убеждая себя, что просто сгинет в незнакомых землях, если попробует самостоятельно двинуться хоть куда-нибудь.  
Слишком много они оба думали. Потому и не почуяли беды, подкравшейся на мягких лапах.  
\- Стой и не двигайся, - Том говорил тихо и четко, и Крис с удивлением отметил, что акцента стало почти не слышно, - стой и не двигайся.  
\- Я просто снесу ему голову, - пророкотал Крис, не сводя взгляда с замершего напротив, шагах в пяти от него, серого с рыжими пятнами волка, - поверь, я могу.  
Как назло плечо вдруг заныло, напоминая о так не вовремя открывшейся ране в спине, и викинг едва заметно поморщился. Том это увидел, покачал головой, медленно стащил с себя плащ и кинул его на землю позади Криса.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - фыркнул кельт, - но все же послушай меня. Не двигайся. Их слишком много. Нас двое. Надо обойтись без крови.  
Что за глупость? Как тут без крови? Крис покосился на стоящего рядом травника и прошипел сквозь зубы:  
\- Напугаешь их, что ли?  
Том ничего не ответил, даже не взглянул на Криса и шагнул к волку навстречу. Тот смотрел внимательными круглыми глазами цвета янтаря, переводя взгляд с викинга на травника, и верхняя губа его дрожала, обнажая острые верхние зубы. Крупный, зараза. Вожак. Том прищурился, вытянул руку и присел на корточки, чуть наклоняясь у животному. Взгляд волка был прикован только к нему, словно викинга, до этого момента главного противника, и не было.  
Крис смотрел на происходящее, как завороженный, моргнуть боялся. У волка была вздыблена шерсть на загривке, волк едва слышно рычал, и от этого тихого утробного звука у гордившегося своим бесстрашием северянина вдруг мурашки по коже пошли. Крис шумно вдохнул. Еще секунда - и зверь рванет с места, вцепится в открытую шею Тома, зальет тут все кровью. И Крис не успеет его защитить. Эта мысль ужаснула. Но волк не двигался. Волк смотрел в глаза присевшему напротив человеку. Человеку ли?  
Когда Крис уже готов был кинуться на серого - и плевать, что будет потом, пусть хоть вся стая налетает, - как Том заговорил. Заговорил на своем непонятном языке, зажурчал серебристым ручьем по камешкам, тихо, едва слышно. Волк прислушался, прекратил рычать, выпрямился, повел рыжеватыми ушами. А Том все говорил, чуть улыбался краешками губ, зубов не показывал. Стая, стоящая позади крупного зверя, с места не двигалась. Том сделал едва заметный жест рукой, подзывая волка поближе, и открыл рот, да так широко, что Крис рассмеялся бы, увидев это при других обстоятельствах. Волк быстро двинулся к Тому, и Крис сжал древко топора, готовый в любой момент опустить тяжелый удар на голову хищника. Но кельт, в отличие от своего спутника, был, кажется, абсолютно спокоен, не шевелился, ждал. Зверь подошел вплотную, ткнулся темным носом травнику в губы, обнюхал открытый влажный рот, чуть внутрь не залез. А потом вдруг сел напротив Тома и потерся острой длинной мордой о протянутую ладонь, заглянул в блестящие светлой зеленью глаза мужчины. Викинг вздрогнул. Вот, снова. Значит, не привиделось тогда. А ведь обычно радужка кельта голубая, прозрачная, как небо над этой страной.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Крис, не веря своим глазам, - как…  
Том вытянул шею, потянулся к волчьей морде, позволил длинному розовому волчьему языку скользнуть по своим губам, улыбнулся, зашептал что-то зверю на ухо. Зубастый царь леса внимательно слушал, ластился к руке, словно теленок, позволял трепать себя по мохнатому загривку.  
\- Колдун, - прищурился Крис, наблюдая за переменами, происходящими и с человеком, и со зверем, - ведьма.  
Том еще с минуту ласкал грозного хищника, чесал его за ухом, словно домашнего щенка, а потом встал и кивнул волку в сторону лесной чащи. И зверь, встряхнувшись, развернулся и рысцой побежал прочь, уводя за собой притаившуюся за деревьями серо-рыжую стаю. Травник повернулся, вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот и вздохнул:  
\- Пойдем. Не стоит лишний раз злоупотреблять их гостеприимством.  
Крис перехватил потянувшуюся к лежащему на земле плащу руку, рванул Тома к себе.  
\- Все-таки ведьма, - хмыкнул он, внимательно глядя в расширившиеся от удивления глаза. Снова прозрачно голубые, ни следа бледной зелени, - заколдовал зверя.  
\- Я не заколдовал его, - вскинул брови Том, перехватил держащую его руку за запястье, - он просто услышал меня.  
Крис нехорошо улыбнулся, крепче сжал пальцы:  
\- И меня чем-то опаиваешь, заговоры шепчешь, чтобы рана дольше не закрывалась. Чтобы я тут дольше торчал.  
Глаза кельта потемнели, сузились, и Крис заметил, как вокруг угольно-черных зрачков начинает клубиться зеленое, гораздо более темное, чем при разговоре с волком, марево.  
\- И зачем оно мне нужно? - вместо привычно мягкого голоса с узких бледных губ срывалось змеиное шипение, - чтобы ты ел мое мясо и пойманную мной рыбу, спал на моей постели и оскорблял меня?  
\- Почем я знаю, - Крис схватил Тома за вторую руку, - может, тебе понуждалась человеческая жертва для своих ритуалов?  
Кельт не вырывался, смотрел на держащего его так, что у Крису не по себе стало. Глаза Тома меняли цвет с прозрачно-голубого на холодный аквамариновый, с зелеными прожилками, золотыми искорками по ободку.  
\- Пусти меня, варвар, - Том вскинул голову, тряхнув рыжей копной волос, в которых играл искрами солнечный свет. Казалось, голову кельта объял золотой огонь, отразился в его затянувшихся изумрудным льдом глазах, - пусти, иначе я отрежу тебе голову и сохраню в кедровом масле на память.  
Крис разжал пальцы, ошарашенный тем, как покладистый тихий травник вдруг превратился в разгневанное божество. Теперь он видел. Теперь он не сомневался. Перед ним колдун.  
Казалось, каждая веточка на деревьях вокруг завибрировала. Загудела, зашевелилась пожухшая трава под ногами, замолкли бранившиеся минуту назад птицы. Крис слышал шепот из чащи: “Пойди прочь, пойди прочь!” Лес ожил, загудел, дохнул холодом в лицо, обжег кожу ментоловым морозом. Лес наступал со всех сторон, душил, и в какой-то момент Крису показалось, что никогда он отсюда не выйдет, что никогда чаща не отпустит его.  
Наваждение пропало так же резко, как появилось. Смолк страшный шепот, снова загалдели птицы, утихли травы и деревья. Последний раз сверкнуло и погасло зеленое пламя. Том моргнул, взглянул влажными глазами цвета осеннего неба, и Крис заметил в них серебристую тень усталости.  
\- Прости, я напугал тебя, - хрипло сказал он, кутаясь в плащ, словно его зазнобило. Крис отмер, почувствовал, как успокаивается в груди бешено стучавшее до этого момента сердце. Напугал?  
\- Я не видел ничего красивее, - выдохнул Крис. В огромных глазах Тома мелькнуло непонимание, брови сошлись над переносицей. Викинг улыбнулся, ощущая себя маленьким мальчиком, которому впервые показали воздушного змея:  
\- Никогда не видел.

***

Земля засыпала, кутаясь в тонкую дырявую накидку из палых листьев и желтой сухой травы. Земля ждала теплого толстого одеяла, роскошных белых кружев и отливающей голубым шерсти снега. Но зима не спешила, жадничала, сыпала мелкой солью, которая таяла, не успевая упасть.  
Первый снегопад нагнал их через два дня пути, и на тонком пушистом белом ковре Крис увидел следы волчьих лап.  
\- Провожают нас до границы своих владений, - Том подошел неслышно, положил ладонь на плечо, - завтра их уже не будет с нами.  
При том, что ночами были заморозки, спать на расстеленном томовом плаще было почему-то тепло. Крис догадывался, что это дело рук кельта - каждый вечер перед тем, как лечь спать, он долго что-то шептал огню на своем журчащем языке, и в красно-желтом пламени вспыхивали зеленые искры. Только после этого Том ложился рядом с викингом, прижимался крепким стройным телом вплотную и укрывал их обоих вторым плащом, который днем укутывал плечи Криса. И всегда он позволял поцеловать себя, прежде чем провалиться в сон.  
Первый их поцелуй был неуклюжий, сладкий, как лесная малина. Крис ткнулся в теплые узкие губы, замер и забыл, как дышать. И, наверное, не вспомнил бы, задохнулся, но Том вдруг приоткрыл рот, выдохнул жарко, обжег тонкую розовую кожу. И они сцепились, впились, врезались друг в друга, как море врезается в берег, ослепли и оглохли. Целовались они влажно, как неопытные дети, и жадно, не могли насытиться прикосновениями и загнанным дыханием друг друга. Заснули они, переплетя пальцы.  
Крис помнил этот поцелуй ярко - даже воспоминание о первых юношеских ласках смазалось, стерлось из памяти, а это горело под веками и на кончике языка. И он не мог уснуть, не припав к сладкому отзывчивому рту, не почувствовав вкуса их общего дыхания, общей слюны, не прикусив напоследок упругую нижнюю губу Тома. Тот иногда шептал что-то, и Крис не понимал, что, но это было и не важно. Теперь Крис не страшился этого шепота.  
А еще Том много говорил. Как в первые дни в доме на берегу моря. Рассказывал о лесах, через которые они шли, нагрузив чернобокую Ихе мешками с травами и припасами, о реке, вдоль которой лежал их путь, о воющих перед бурями и ворующих детей келпи и великих старых дубах, воплощениях самого Древа Жизни, так напоминавшего Крису знакомый с детства Иггдрасиль.  
\- Когда-то в священных дубовых рощах были прекрасные святилища, и в шестой день луны резали тонкие ветви омелы, - как-то обронил Том, рассеяно поглаживая Ихе по длинной изогнутой шее.  
\- А что теперь? - спросил Крис, хотя понимал примерно, каков будет ответ.  
\- А теперь там нет ничего, - грустно улыбнулся Том, - и не осталось никого, кто бы молился прежним богам.  
\- Значит, ты один такой? - Крис почувствовал, как кольнуло сердце. Том тряхнул головой, откидывая назад отросшие кудри, и они сверкнули червонным золотом.  
\- Может быть, где-то еще остались друиды. На юге, например, точно никого. Я всего лишь блеклая тень тех, кто когда-то судил людей и приносил богам жертвы, - кельт пожевал нижнюю губу, нахмурил высокий чистый лоб, - большинство погибло от рук римлян очень и очень давно. Они жгли дубравы - думали, так изгонят духов этих земель, подчинят их себе. Как выжили мои предки - загадка. Видимо, боги помогли им бежать на север, к пиктам и скоттам. Боги знали, что римляне уйдут.  
Они долго шли молча, скрипя по влажному снегу и вслушиваясь в дыхание Ихе, паром вырывающееся из ее ноздрей.  
\- А теперь пришли вы, даны, - усмехнулся Том, - кто знает, что вы принесете с собой?  
\- Твоих богов мы не трогаем, - задумчиво протянул Крис. До верований кельтов ему и сопровождавшим его воинам действительно никакого дела не было - шедший к берегам Нортумбрии флот имел свои цели, вполне четкие и ясные. Возможно ли теперь осуществить планы?  
\- Вы тронете эту землю, - Том обвел рукой окружающую их чащу, - и боги уйдут. Потому что никто о них не вспомнит больше. И некому будет их охранять.

***

Деревенские детишки встретили их еще мили за две от деревни, загалдели, как птицы по весне, кинулись навстречу, но замерли, едва заметили, что с лекарем идет еще кто-то. Том улыбнулся и кивком головы указал Крису на ораву, испуганно глядящую на незнакомца:  
\- Видишь, даже дети боятся не меня, а тебя.  
Крис расхохотался глубоким грудным смехом:  
\- Зря. Я, в отличие от тебя, не могу превратить их в жаб.  
\- Я никогда никого не превращал в жаб, - притворно обиделся Том, - прибавь шагу - надо познакомить вас.  
Дети любили его искренне, совсем не боялись живущего на краю деревни колдуна, хотя некоторые жители поселения относились к нему с недоверием и даже опаской. Христианство пришло в эти края несколько веков назад, и старые боги были почти забыты. Но большинство деревенских все-таки жгли костры на Белетейн и праздновали Йоль и Самайн. И ходили с хворями к Тому, а не к деревенскому лекарю, который разве что молитвы на ломаном римском наречии читать мог. Платили травнику чем могли, а он большего и не просил - жил скромно. А дети... Дети его обожали. Потому что у него в доме всегда можно было до отвала наесться сладких или кислых ягод, наблюдая за тем, как Том готовит свои мази и настойки - детвора называла их исключительно зельями, перешептываясь между собой и сверкающими глазами глядя на хозяина дома на краю деревни.  
\- Привет, - Том присел на корточки перед стоящей впереди всех девочкой и протянул ей открытую ладонь. Девочка, зеленоглазый ангелок с чумазым лицом, недоверчиво покосилась на стоящего в шаге позади травника Криса:  
\- Привет. Тебя долго не было.  
Том поджал губы и повинно склонил голову:  
\- Долго. Непростительно долго.  
Девочка нахмурилась, увидев реакцию травника, обернулась на стоящую компанию за спиной, словно ища поддержки. Дети дружно закивали. И малышка решительно обняла травника за шею:  
\- Простительно.  
Том улыбнулся, прижал девочку к себе и спросил шепотом:  
\- Как сын кузнеца?  
\- Хорошо, - девчушка тоже ответила шепотом, прислонилась по-детски пухлой щекой к рыжим волосам кельта, - кузнец каждый день тебя благодарил. А к озеру больше не подходит. И сына не пускает.  
Том выпустил малышку из объятий, встал на ноги и кивнул всем остальным детям, указывая на Криса, стоящего за спиной и рассеяно почесывающего ухо. За все время, проведенное с Томом, он так и не запомнил больше десяти слов на родном наречии кельта. Потому топтался неловко, не участвуя в разговоре.  
\- Это Крис. Он приплыл из-за моря, - Том поманил дана пальцами, и тот сделал шаг вперед. Том залюбовался тем, как на суровом мужественном лице медленно расцвела диковинным цветком улыбка. Словно нежное весеннее солнце поднялось над холодным северным морем.  
\- Я слышала, что наш король прогнал тех, кто приплыл из-за моря, а их короля бросил в яму к змеям! И сказал, что так будет с каждым, кто попробует завоевать наши края! - девочка насупилась, воинственно вскинула округлый подбородок, словно она лично гнала завоевателей с родной земли. Том мысленно возблагодарил богов за то, что Крис ничего не понял из этой грозной речи.  
\- Крис - мой друг, - серьезно сказал Том, чуть склонив голову и окинув взглядом всю ватагу перед ним, - и если кто-то из вас, благородные воины короля Эллы, попробует прогнать его с этих земель, я...  
С лиц детей тут же пропал весь праведный гнев. Десять пар испуганных глаз уставились на Тома, словно он сейчас щелчком пальцев призовет небесный огонь.  
\- Я никогда больше не дам вам ягод. И, конечно же, всех вас отдам тому келпи, который живет в озере.  
Кажется, это обещание подействовало страшнее, чем могли бы гром и молнии. Но стоящая впереди всех девочка хитро прищурилась:  
\- А вот и не отдашь.  
\- Не отдам, - согласно кивнул Том, - но про ягоды я не врал. Так что вам придется принять у нас в деревне моего гостя.  
\- Том, о чем они говорят? - наконец не выдержал Крис. Том ласково взял его за руку, погладил большим пальцем по тонкой коже на запястье:  
\- Они готовы принять тебя. Поздоровайся с ними, суровый викинг.  
Крис присел на корточки, протянул руку все еще недоверчиво смотрящей на него малышке и с ужасным акцентом сказал:  
\- Привет. Мое имя Крис.

 

***

Том никогда не расспрашивал Криса о том, откуда и зачем он плыл и много ли было еще кораблей в море в ту ночь. Крис и не рассказывал. Иногда ему казалось, что он уже начал забывать, зачем почти двадцать тысяч мечей выдвинулись в сторону островов. Или просто хотел забыть?  
Только вот не забывают такое.  
Отца Крис видел редко. До пяти лет он жил с матерью, женщиной невероятной красоты и кротости, об отце только слышал и о том времени Крис помнил мало. Дом был большой, богатый, и трэллов было много. Крис бегал по двору, гонял куриц, лазал по деревьям и махал деревянным мечом. Мать только головой качала, когда видела эти развлечения.  
\- Ты быстро взрослеешь, Крис, - гладила она его по светлым волосам, и в сладости ее голоса были едва уловимые нотки грусти. Крис обожал класть маме на колени голову. Она перебирала еще тоненькие прядки цвета спелых пшеничных колосьев, рассказывала о его отце, храбром воине, в жилах которого течет кровь самого Фрейра, пела песни про старые времена, шептала старинные легенды, и Крис дремал, думая, что нет ничего на свете лучше маминых колен.  
С годами, повидав многие города и страны, он убедился, что это действительно так.  
На пятый год приехал отец. Крис увидел его впервые, замер на крыльце, прижался к маминому бедру. Неужели это его отец? Этот грозный мужчина со шрамом на лице, с глазами голубыми настолько, что небо над головой кажется тусклым, с мечом, в кожаных доспехах... Он же совсем не похож на светлого Фрейра. Он скорее похож на громовержца Тора.  
Мужчина прошел в дом, сел за стол и, отправив сына за дверь, долго о чем-то говорил с матерью. Крис не выдержал - любопытно же - и прильнул ухом к щели между створкой и косяком.  
\- Я отдам его в хорошую семью, - голос мужчины был низкий и глубокий, властный. Возражать человеку с таким голосом невозможно, - он - залог мира с Анундом.  
\- У тебя много сыновей от других женщин. Так оставьте моего сына мне.  
Крис никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы мама говорила так. С ним она всегда была ласкова, нежна, а голос ее лился как светлый мед. Но сейчас из-за двери доносился лязг металла и свист ледяного ветра. Крис поежился, но уха от двери не отнял. Неужели этот мужчина действительно хочет его куда-то забрать?  
\- Мне нужен он, - спокойно ответил отец, - и я его увезу. Это мой сын.  
\- Равно как и мой. Что в нем от тебя? Все мое. Ты делал его, а сам о чем думал? О войнах и других женщинах?  
Крис слушал, слушал и не верил, не понимал. А ведь мама так рассказывала об отце... Так рассказывают только о тех, кого любят. А сейчас они разговаривают как те, кто друг друга ненавидят.  
\- У него мои глаза, - мужчина за дверью не кричал, но Крису подумалось, что было бы лучше, если бы он глотку драл - от его тихого вкрадчивого голоса было не по себе, - в нем моя кровь. Помни, кем ты была, пока я не переселил тебя сюда, пока не дал тебе этот дом. Никогда не забывай.  
\- Я была свободной женщиной, к которой ты, великий воин, бегал в женском платье - боялся, что тебя узнают. А теперь я хуже любого из трэллей и тир, которых ты дал мне.  
Повисло молчание, и Крис замер за дверью, испугался. Что-то страшное произойдет сейчас, что-то жуткое. Мама. Ей же больно, маме. Мальчик толкнул дверь, влетел в комнату и подбежал к стоящей у окна матери, встал перед ней, пытаясь заслонить ее от того, что чувствовал в воздухе, от того, что, как дым от костра, поднималось, невидимое, от отца. Но сидящий за столом мужчина не двигался, ничего не говорил. Только смотрел тяжелым взглядом, от которого дрожь до костей пробирала. Увидев Криса, он удивленно двинул бровью.  
\- Видишь, - сказал он, не отводя глаз от матери, - он бросился защищать тебя. Порывистый. Как ты.  
\- Как ты, - процедила мать, положила тонкую ладонь Крису на плечо.  
\- Я заберу его, - мужчина встал из-за стола и направился к двери, - ему пора становиться мужчиной. Достаточно он насиделся у твоей юбки.  
Отец действительно увез его - спорить с ним было все равно что деревянной ложкой сражаться с гордым неприступным фьордом. Мать не проронила ни слезинки, хотя Крис видел, как блестят ее прозрачные голубые глаза. Не плакал и он сам. Потому что чувствовал, что плакать ему больше нельзя.  
Детство и отрочество он провел в семье знатного конунга, шведа. Отец бывал наездами, и Крис с каждой встречей все больше проникался уважением к этому человеку. Он был великим воином, действительно великим. Его уважали, а не боялись. Говорили, он мог голыми руками побороть медведя и волка. Что уж говорить о людях. Крису было шесть лет, когда отец захватил Париж, привезя оттуда шесть тонн серебра и золота, которыми глупый местный король пытался откупиться от северных воинов.  
\- Знаете, какое прозвище у их короля? - смеялся отец, поднимая очередную чашу. Глаза его сверкали весельем и оправданной гордостью, - Толстый! Представляете? Среди нас были Ингвар Высокий и Ингьяльд Коварный! Эйстейн Гром! А он - Толстый!  
Тогда отец взял не только золото - он забрал и землю, и людей. Слишком уж хорош и богат был тот край, чтобы отказаться от него даже за такие щедрые отступные.  
В год, когда Крису исполнилось четырнадцать лет, волк Скелль догнал солнце, что сияло над полем первой крисовой битвы, и проглотил сияющий диск. Стало темно, словно сумерки раньше обычного часа упали на землю, и воины, рубившие друг друга, вдруг замерли, вскинули головы к почерневшему небу. Крис стоял, озираясь по сторонам, пытался отдышаться, жадно глотая смрадный воздух сражения. Тишина, разлившаяся над полем, была особенно оглушительной после рева боя.  
Вдруг в звенящей тиши раздался гремящий вопль, и Крис узнал этот голос. Отец. Забрызганный кровью от макушки до подошв сапог, от смотрел на черное солнце и кричал, ревел, как бушующее море, вскинув топор над головой. Глаза его горели, словно весь солнечный свет, исчезнувший в пасти Скелля, оказался вдруг в них.  
\- Ну же! - заорал он, шальным взглядом скользя по своим и чужим, - ну же, кричите - напугайте чудовище!  
И все грянули вслед за ним. Закричал и Крис, выплескивая всю ярость из груди, наполняя вены заново огнем прервавшейся битвы. Гвалт, стоящий вокруг, вибрацией отдавался в теле, и Крис думал, что таким криком можно Иггдрасиль пополам расколоть.  
И волк выронил свою добычу.  
Ту битву они выиграли. Остров Мэн остался за ними. А уже когда они плыли в сторону дома, отец подошел к Крису, положил тяжелую руку ему на плечо, сжал.  
\- Сегодня кричало много животных. Выли волки, рычали собаки, ревели медведи. Но было два дракона на поле. Ты достойный Инглинг, мой сын.  
Тогда Крис понял, что никогда не полюбит этого человека с лицом, выточенным морским ветром и звоном стали, как отца. Но как своего конунга, как своего вождя, своего воина он любил его всем сердцем.  
Дракон сгинул в тот год, когда Крис получил свой удел и звание конунга. Уплыв со своими воинами делить Нортумбрию с норвежцами, он пропал. Войско разбили, а дракона бросили в яму с ядовитыми змеями. Крис тогда чуть голову не потерял от ярости. Как смогли эти жалкие, ледащие, гнусные скотты, рыжие выродки островов - как они смогли сломить самого сильного из викингов, неукротимого воина Дании?  
Конечно же, когда в двери постучался Бьёрн с предложением собрать армию и двинуться на Нортумбрию, чтобы отомстить за отца, Крис ни секунды не думал. Флот собрался огромный: сотни драккаров и тысячи воинов на них отправились через море к проклятым берегам, на которых закончил свой путь великий конунг. Столько же готовы были выступить, если понадобится подкрепление.  
Планы сломал шторм, разразившийся в ту страшную черную ночь. И Крис верил, что не все корабли пострадали так, как его, попавший под волну размером, наверное, с хвост Ёрмунганда. Возможно, они добрались до берегов Восточной Англии, возможно, смогли вернуться домой, чтобы переждать зиму и выступить снова.  
Крис сбросил последний чурбачок с колоды, отставил колун, прислонив его к стене дома. На улице уже стояли морозы - не такие, конечно, как на родине, но все равно ощутимые и даже более противные - ветер, кажется, насквозь прокалывал своими ледяными иглами. Но Крису было жарко. Он махал топором с рассвета. Застоявшуюся за время восстановления от ран кровь надо было разогнать, и он был счастлив, как ребенок, что наконец-то может во всю мощь спины и плеч размахнуться колуном над головой и разбить на две, три, четыре части толстые полешки. Руки соскучились по работе.  
А еще работа отвлекала от воспоминаний о том, зачем он когда-то сюда приплыл.

***

За пару недель до Йоля Том резко сел на постели, которую они делили с Крисом, задышал часто, как загнанная лошадь, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами в темноту комнаты. Крис встрепенулся, проморгался и протянул руку, потряс Тома за плечо:  
\- Все хорошо?  
Ледяная влажная ладонь обхватила крисово запястье, сжала до боли, и викинг вспомнил, как сам хватался за доску, на которой висел, едва удерживаясь на спинах ретивых волн.  
\- Мне снился сон, - зашептал Том, не разнимая пальцев, - там шел зверь, большой гривастый зверь. Он вел за собой медведей. И зверь замер на холме, глядя на меня, а медведи ринулись вперед.  
Крис сел, неуклюже перекинув ногу так, чтобы Том оказался между его бедер, притянул его к себе.  
\- Что это был за зверь? - Крис говорил на самое ухо, прижимаясь грудью к покрытой мурашками не то от ужаса, не то от холода коже на томовой спине. Кельт откинул голову назад, затылком оперся на крепкое плечо, и Крис, почувствовав, что мертвая хватка на его запястье ослабла, обнял тонкий стан, коснулся ладонями вздымающегося плоского живота.  
\- Я уже видел его, - Том облизнул пересохшие губы, сглотнул комок в горле, - я знаю его. Но не знаю, откуда пришел этот зверь и не знаю, что ему нужно. Зачем он привел медведей? По мою душу?  
Крис провел по животу вверх, к твердым мышцам груди, задел бархатный сосок и погладил судорожно вздрагивающие от каждого вдоха ребра. Том медленно согревался в его объятиях, успокаивался. Крис пытался обнять его всем телом, оказаться как можно ближе, чтобы он понял - кошмар ушел, и зверя нет. Только они - и никого больше.  
\- Мне кажется, этот зверь все время рядом, - Крис щекой почувствовал улыбку Тома, склонил голову так, чтобы поймать выравнивающееся дыхание, - и я не боюсь его.  
\- Не бойся ничего, - Крис прикоснулся к уголку рта, медленно собирая с тонких губ улыбку, - как ты можешь бояться?  
Том ответил, и поцелуй вышел долгим и влажным. Крис наступал осторожно, пытаясь сдержаться и не спугнуть, но Том вдруг развернулся, оплел талию Криса ногами, обхватил его ладонями за затылок, вжался всем телом. Крис вздрогнул, почувствовав, как их члены соприкоснулись, как губы Тома скользнули от его рта к скулам, к векам, зашептали что-то.  
\- Что это значит? - Крис зарылся пальцами в мягкие волосы, вдохнул запах вереска и вербены. Удивительный запах. Так не пахли женщины, которыми он обладал, так не пахли мужчины, с которыми он делил ночлег между битвами. Тонкий и чистый, этот запах словно никому больше и не мог принадлежать на этой земле, кроме Тома. Сильные пальцы сжимали его плечи, спускались по рукам вниз, словно прося обнять еще крепче. Крис отклонился, мягко обнял руками лицо, провел большими пальцами по острым скулам.  
\- Что это значит? - повторил он, чувствуя, что теряет голос под взглядом сверкающих глаз. Никогда Том еще так на него не смотрел. С нежностью, с жадностью, с голодом, с требованием.  
\- Это трудно перевести, - Том прикрыл глаза, потерся о шершавую ладонь Криса, как большая кошка, - ваш язык - язык сражений и стали.  
\- Тогда объясни, - Крис притянул Тома к себе, заставляя запрокинуть голову, впиваясь в тонкую светлую кожу там, где подбородок гладкой изящной линией переходит в шею с колким углом кадыка. Хотелось наконец-то поставить свои метки на этой коже, хотелось снова, спустя такое долго время, почувствовать нежность и уверенность его пальцев. Хотелось обладать им, показать, что не только из соли и железа он, Крис, сделан.  
\- Хороший мой, - выдохнул Том, и скользнул рукой ниже, едва протискиваясь, между их тел, - нежный. Родной. Дорогой. Желанный.  
Крис едва не задохнулся, когда пальцы обхватили его член, двинулись вверх-вниз, сжали. Ласковый голос продолжал шептать над ухом:  
\- Как объяснить тебе это? Как сказать?  
Крис целовал широкие плечи и острые ключицы, ласкал гибкое тело и гладил по острым звеньям позвонков, толкался в теплую ладонь. Когда Том разжал пальцы, Крис едва не взвыл от обиды, но тот вдруг обхватил сразу оба их члена, продолжил поглаживать и сдавливать, касаясь то едва ощутимо, то грубовато.  
\- Я долго ждал, - Крис обхватил губами мочку уха, скользнул языком по влажному соленому от пота виску, - я умею ждать.  
Он подмял Тома под себя, не удержался, накрыл всей тяжестью своего тела. Том застонал, когда Крис поцеловал его шею и грудь, обхватил по очереди губами напрягшиеся соски. Измученные его ласками, они стали красными и твердыми, как земляничные ягоды. Крис уже не целовал - таврил, оставляя после каждого прикосновения губ сочный розовый след на бледно-золотистой коже. Том выгибался и двигался бедрами навстречу, тянулся руками вниз, но Крис не позволял - не хотел, чтобы все это закончилось так быстро. Ведь могло - Том был слишком хорош, и в венах текла уже не кровь, а кипящая лава.  
Когда Крис опустился еще ниже и потерся щекой о гладкую тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, Том привстал на локтях, молитвенно свел брови. Крис отогнул его прижавшийся к животу налитый член, осторожно обхватил губами влажную головку. Том застонал, подался вперед, скользнув по ребристому небу. Крис принял глубже, помог себе рукой. Глухие стоны над головой участились, стали бесстыдными и долгими, пальцы скользнули по его затылку и сжали волосы.  
\- Умоляю тебя, - прошептал Том, но не договорил, задохнулся, и Крис отстранился, коснулся пальцами между его ягодиц. Том оказался гладким и нежным, как цветок вьюнка.  
\- Перевернись, - Крис взял его за бедра, подтолкнул, и Том послушно перевернулся, замер, уткнувшись в подушку лицом. Крис целовал и ласкал его долго, вылизывал, увлажняя и прося: "Впусти меня, дай обладать тобой". Когда к губам и языку прибавился палец, Том задрожал, всхлипнул. Надавив на сопротивляющиеся мышцы, Крис снова обхватил твердый горячий член рукой, задвигал кулаком вдоль всего ствола. Постепенно, с каждым новым движением, с каждым влажным прикосновением языка, Том раскрывался ему, стонал и шептал что-то. В груди у Криса сердце колотилось запертой птицей, гул крови отдавался громом в ушах. Том был его, весь его, от и до, и теперь можно было все, все, чего он так долго хотел.  
Можно было целовать его, и не было запретных мест. Можно было покрыть его следами, метками, знаками, рунами, чтобы все боги - асгардские и местные, живущие в лесах и на холмах - знали, кому принадлежит Том. И чтобы услышали, кому принадлежит Крис.  
Когда уже не было сил держаться больше, а стоны Тома стали совсем громкими, почти непрерывными, Крис опять перевернул его, заглянул в мутные глаза. Кудряшки распрямились, прилипли ко лбу, к вискам, к шее, и Крис почувствовал, что ревнует - хотелось ластиться так же близко, так же беззастенчиво, покрыть собой, облепить собой.  
\- Ты такой красивый, - Крис склонился над ним, поцеловал искусанные раскрасневшиеся губы, скользнул языком по твердыми деснам и крепким зубам. Том подался навстречу, вплел пальцы в растрепанные крисовы волосы, потянул.  
\- Умоляю, что бы ты не хотел - сделай, - прошептал Том, покрывая мокрыми поцелуями лоб, щеки, подбородок Криса. И тот направил себя, толкнулся в узкое, горячее, влажное от его слюны, гладкое.  
Он двигался осторожно, закусил губу до крови, чтобы не сорваться на бешеный ритм, которого жаждал, не сделать Тому больно. Тот лежал под ним, красивый настолько, что не верилось, отзывчивый и жадный до ласк, и кожа его блестела капельками пота, а глаза... Крис задыхался, когда ловил сумасшедший, шальной взгляд, в котором была жажда и требование брать, дарить, давать и принимать. Крис ускорил движение, и Том взвыл, впился пальцами в крисово бедро. Точно синяков оставил. Но разве есть до этого дело сейчас?  
\- Медленнее, - хрипло выдохнул Том, поймав его взгляд, - и глубже.  
Крис не ответил, но сбавил скорость, аккуратно толкнулся дальше, входя до самого основания. Назад, снова вперед, провел ладонью по груди, в которой так же сильно и часто, как у него самого, колотилось сердце. Том откинулся на подушку, все еще сжимая руку на крисовом бедре, рыкнул сквозь сжатые зубы, когда член внутри задел небольшой узелок. Крис смотрел на влажные темные ресницы, на вздувшиеся жилы на шее, на мучительно дергающийся кадык.  
\- Мой, - сказал Крис и не узнал своего голоса, наклонился, накрыл Тома собой, уткнулся носом в гладкую горячую щеку, - мой. Я...  
Мысли путались, и хотелось быстрее и грубее.  
\- Я не могу долго... - Крис припал к искривленным стоном губам, коснулся подрагивающего члена Тома рукой, - я так хочу, что...  
\- Давай, - приказал Том, не прерывая поцелуя, двинул бедрами навстречу, еще и еще раз, - давай же.  
Никогда еще Крис не был так рад подчиниться. Вбиваясь в крепко обнимающее его нутро частыми толчками, он в три резких движения заставил Тома закричать, оскалиться, выгнув шею, запульсировать изнутри, сжимая Криса до вспышек перед глазами. Липкое вязкое семя брызнуло ему в ладонь, залило Тому живот и грудь. Том кончал долго и обильно, зажмурившись, а когда распахнул глаза, прошептал вдруг тихо-тихо:  
\- Крис.  
Этого хватило. Крис кончил, войдя до предела, едва не упал на Тома сверху, сметенный обжигающей волной. В глазах потемнело, а из груди весь воздух выбило. Еле найдя в себе силы, Крис вышел, скатился с Тома и вдохнул, прикрыв глаза.  
Никогда еще так хорошо не было. Словно всю жизнь была репетиция, проба, разминка, тренировка. А теперь ему позволили коснуться того, кто действительно был для него создан. Под веками жгло, и Крис осознал, что это, скорее всего, слезы. Мысль эта его никак не тронула. Сейчас ничего не было важно.  
\- Крис, - все тот же тихий нежный шепот вернул его к реальности. Крис повернулся, открыл глаза и увидел это лицо, самое красивое лицо на всей земле. Уставшее, розовое, с нежной, едва заметной улыбкой в уголках ягодных губ.  
\- Том, - имя густым сладким вином скользнуло во рту, и Крис прижался поцелуем к темным бровям, к покрытым лихорадочным румянцем скулам, - Том...  
Они были вместе в ту ночь еще дважды, и Крис ласкал его медленно, не упуская ничего, позволяя и себе наслаждаться прикосновениями тонких уверенных пальцев и горячей жадностью томова рта. Голодный зверь внутри успокоился, насытился, позволил пить восторг и наслаждение мелкими глотками, смакуя их уже общий вкус и запах на языке.  
\- Ночь слишком коротка, - сказал Крис, когда Том, обессиленный и утомленный любовью, лежал у него на груди.  
\- Впереди Йоль, - Том, лениво играясь, губами обхватил крисов сосок - искусанный, зализанный, зацелованный, - а это самая длинная ночь в году.  
Крис удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза. Впереди у них столько ночей. И все равно будет мало.

***

На Йоль по всей деревне зажигали свечи, звали весну. Том факелом поджег все кострища - люди помнили, что это должен делать друид, но не помнили, почему обычай таков. Том с замиранием сердца ждал этой ночи каждый год. Вдруг не услышит Король Дуба, Король Солнца зов нестройного хора голосов, почти забывших, как звать его, вечно умирающего и вечно возрождающегося? Вдруг он потеряется, не учует запаха яблок и гвоздики, не увидит вечнозеленых еловых лап, не почувствует мягкого ровного тепла йольского полена, лежащего в очаге? Но вот уже много лет, как Король приходил, и темнота отступала, уползала с небосклона, позволяя новой жизни вступить на землю, дать надежду на богатый урожай и счастливый год.  
Затаив дыхание, Том смотрел, как возлагает Крис свою руку на отрезанную голову кабана, которого утром он приволок из леса. Ни слова Тому не сказал, ушел с рассветом, а вернулся потный, грязный, словно сам под дубами желуди искал. Но с добычей. Богатой добычей. И теперь Крис, глядя прямо в глаза Тому, поглаживал мохнатую страшную голову, из пасти которой торчали клыки, и говорил:  
\- Мой род восходит к Фрейру, и он услышит любую мою молитву, любую клятву. Кабан - его животное, его зверь. А у меня в жилах кровь Фрейра. Так в чем мне поклясться тебе, колдун?  
Том опустил руки в чан с водой, и она окрасилась розовым - разделывали они добычу вместе. Потому руки у травника были по локоть в крови кабана, в выделениях внутренних органов, и хотелось скорее отмыться от душного сладковатого запаха, а потом убрать сено и ветки, на которых вепря освежевывали.  
\- Я не могу требовать от тебя клятв. Это твой бог, твои желания. Говори сам, и тогда отвечать будешь только перед собой.  
\- И перед Фрейром, - шутливо погрозил Крис пальцем, но тут же посерьезнел, словно проглотив улыбку, протянул руку, подзывая Тома к себе, - иди-ка сюда, рыжий лис.  
Том покачал головой, стряхнул капли воды с рук, склонил голову к плечу:  
\- Реши, дан, кто я - змееныш, лис? Кто? На какое имя мне откликаться?  
Крис нахмурил брови, но вдруг расцвел, засиял, и ямочки появились на его щеках:  
\- Не знаю. Ты все и сразу, - пухлые губы вытянулись в трубочку - это забавное движение Том всегда замечал на лице Криса, когда тот подбирал слова, - ты вообще-то не животное.  
Том округлил глаза, удивился. Было интересно послушать. Викинг редко пускался в пространные рассуждения, мало говорил и больше делал. И Тому это нравилось. Но если уж его воин разговорился… Том, аккуратно перешагивая через перемазанное кровью сено, медленно направился к столу, на котором стояла голова кабана, закусил губу, поощряюще кивнул - давай, поведай.  
\- Я даже не уверен, что ты человек, - хмыкнул Крис, закусил губу, - но разве есть разница? - Он протянул измазанную кровью руку, схватил влажную ладонь Тома и прижал к жесткой шерсти на кабаньей голове, - я прошу у своих и твоих богов тебя. Потому что никого больше искать не хочу. И ты никогда не найдешь себе никого больше. Клянусь, что тебе не придется искать.  
Том смотрел в яркие, как июльское небо, глаза, чувствовал, как щетина вепря колет пальцы, и очень хотел поверить в эту клятву. Конечно же, Крис не сомневается, что сдержит ее. Уж если озвучил, уж если сказал… Вот только верилось травнику больше в тот сон про медведей, что ревут и бегут с холма.  
\- Грядут двенадцать ночей, - Том высвободился из-под широкой ладони и сжал крисово запястье, скользнув пальцами в узкий рукав, - когда нельзя быть одному. Двенадцать долгих ночей. Это ночи духов. Останься со мной в это время, и пробудешь со мной весь год.  
Крис кивнул и строго заявил:  
\- Дольше.  
Том лишь улыбнулся и втянул воздух. Несло кровью вепря, смрадом требухи и чем-то еще… Том мотнул головой - кажется, просто кажется.  
\- Я приготовлю тебе воды. А то от тебя пахнет, дан.

***

\- Я первый раз ходил на кабана в десять лет, - рассказывал Крис, забравшись в большую лохань с горячей водой. Том сидел подле, разбирая мешочек с травами, который, как ему показалось, отсырел. Порченые листья он бросал в огонь, остальные перекладывал в сухой новый мешок из белой толстой холстины.  
\- В десять лет? Не рано?  
\- Не один же я ходил, - усмехнулся Крис и откинул голову на деревянный край, - но мне доверили снять шкуру. Это большая работа, между прочим.  
Том согласно закивал, не отвлекаясь от сухих листочков. Крис прикрыл глаза, удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
\- А что в десять лет делал ты?  
\- Учил язык франков, запоминал наизусть сказания о богах, играл с волками и змеями, - Том отобрал несколько листочков, поднес к лицу, принюхался. Удовлетворенный тем, что учуял, протянул руку и кинул листья в лохань.  
\- Не кривись, это всего лишь береза, - улыбнулся Том, заметив, как дернулись желваки на скулах Криса, а в глазах засверкало молниями грозовое небо. Светлое лицо почернело, стало каменным. Том опустил руку в горячую воду, тронул Криса за колено:  
\- Мой хороший, что с тобой?  
Крис сглотнул, отмер, потер пальцами переносицу и плеснул в лицо душистой воды, набрав ее в большие ладони. Вода смыла тьму и холод, и Крис переплел свои пальцы с томовыми:  
\- Не люблю я змей, вот и все.  
\- Суровый воин севера боится змей? - прищурил Том глаза, поднес мокрую крисову руку к лицу, покрыл поцелуями каждый палец. Крис кивнул, и почему-то в его улыбке Том разглядел усталость:  
\- Пусть так. Боюсь. Каждый чего-то боится.  
\- Я думал, ваши воины ничего не страшатся, - Том сглотнул вдруг вставший в горле ком, - потому вы неудержимы и непобедимы в бою.  
Крис посмотрел на него как на маленького ребенка, высвободил руку из цепких пальцев и провел ладонью по его щеке:  
\- Тот, кто говорит, что не боится ничего - врет. Если ты ничего не боишься, тебе не за что биться.  
\- За что бился ты?  
Крис задумчиво вскинул брови, сжал губы в тонкую алую нить.  
\- За своего конунга. И за достойную жизнь моей матери.  
Повисла тишина, и Том не стал больше расспрашивать Криса - понял, что тот ушел слишком глубоко в свои мысли. Жива ли его мать? Бьется ли где-то его вождь, безответно призывая своего верного воина на помощь? Том отошел от остывающей лохани, закрыл руками лицо, загоревшееся стыдом. Как смеет он принимать эти клятвы, как смеет держать Криса? Все чаще прекрасные глаза его отражают тяжелые свинцовые тучи дум, роящихся в светлой голове, лежащих неподъемным камнем на свободном широком сердце. Как смеет он?.. Боги накажут его. И за то, что спал с Крисом, и за то, что желает оставить его.

***

Новость о том, что воронье зимует на южных границах с Мерсией, пришла уже после Имболка, ледяным просоленным ветром и плеском сотен весел ворвалась в тихий дом на краю деревни, вытащила Тома из теплых крепких объятий. Крис, засыпая после напоенной бесстыдными, почти звериными ласками ночи, прижимал Тома к себе, закинув тяжелую руку ему на талию, притиснувшись так близко, что тот чувствовал влажный и еще горячий член бедром. И не отпускал всю ночь, находил, не просыпаясь, вывернувшегося из-под властных ладоней кельта и притягивал обратно под бок, тыкаясь поцелуем куда попало - в шапку волос, в острое обнаженное плечо, в припухшие губы.  
Но в то утро в дверь постучали тихонько. Крис не проснулся - сон его был чист и крепок. А вот Том встрепенулся, выскользнул из пропахшей крисовым запахом постели, натянул штаны и рубашку и пошел открывать.  
За дверью стояла светловолосая малышка, та самая, что встретила их на дороге к деревне. У Тома сердце в пятки ушло - неужели?  
\- Ты просил прийти, если...  
\- Просил, - прервал девочку Том и отошел с прохода, - не стой на холоде.  
В сенях девочка чихнула, вдохнув теплый воздух дома, утерла крохотной ладошкой нос.  
\- Говорят, воины из-за моря переждали зиму на наших островах и собираются теперь домой, - улыбнулась девчушка. Радовалась, что выполнила поручение травника, донесла весть. А Том чувствовал, что сейчас закричит, завопит так, что дом рухнет. Кончики пальцев закололо, обожгло мечущейся внутри тела силой, которую надо было во что бы то ни стало удержать, не дать выплеснуться.  
Больше всего он просил богов, чтобы девочка никогда не пришла с вестями.  
\- Мой отец вернулся с юга, сказал, что через неделю даны уплывут в свою страну, - продолжала девочка, не замечая, что улыбка Тома больше похожа на гримасу боли.  
\- Хорошо, что сказала, милая, - выдавил Том не своим голосом, прошел, сжимая и разжимая кулаки по комнате, загреб найденной глиняной миской засахаренных клюквенных ягод из бочки, - держи, дорогая. И беги домой. Спасибо тебе.  
Девчушка сунула в рот сразу пять ягод, сморщилась, почувствовав кислое нутро под приторно сладкой тонкой кожицей.  
\- А Крис останется или уплывет вместе с ними? - спросила она, уже стоя на пороге. Том закусил щеку до крови, сглотнул металлический вкус и дернул плечами. Спроси о том, как кричит сойка, как летит крапивник, как пахнет цикута, как шумит тростник, как поют еловые лапы в мороз, как говорить с волками и кормить их сырым заячьим мясом с губ - но не это. Ответа на этот вопрос он не знал. И знать не хотел.  
Пока Крис спал, Том сидел на краю постели и смотрел, не отрываясь, на ровные и правильные черты его лица, хотя больнее было бы только кипяток себе на запястья лить. Том гнал от себя ядовито сладкую мысль не рассказывать Крису ничего, удержать его подле себя еще немного, корил себя за малодушие и несдержанность. Прочь. Прочь. Пора ему уходить.  
Том встал, дрожащими пальцами выудил из мешочков твёрдые ягоды шиповника, цветки вербены и можжевеловые веточки. Не удержите, духи, так защитите. Сложив найденное на блюдце, Том зажег от догорающего полена лучину. Ароматный дым поднялся от трав, зашипели и затрещали сухие ягоды. Том повел рукой в воздухе, разгоняя запах по комнате, зашептал:  
\- Ветвь можжевеловая, огонь и голос мой взывают к тебе. Приди, оленеглавый, приди, грозный, услышь меня. Для тебя горят травы, для тебя возносится дым. Приди, страж, приди, владыка зверей и лесов. Защити его в пути, не зови в свои чертоги, не води меж сосен. Проводи до далеких земель, сохрани.  
За окном в звенящей тишине раздался вздох, глухо ударилось что-то о ветку стоящей у дома ольхи, словно сохатый задел обнаженную кривую руку дерева.  
\- Спасибо, - выдохнул Том, - спасибо.

Когда Крис проснулся, Том уже седлал Ихе.

***

Крис долго не мог поверить в то, что сказал ему Том. Все-таки доплыли, все-таки вывели свои корабли. С потерями, конечно, раз теперь собрались домой. Неужели отец был отомщен без его участия? Он ведь своими руками хотел голову короля Нортумбрии сжать, да так сильно, чтобы его гнилые мозги между пальцами потекли.  
Том молчал, сидя на крыльце и кутаясь в плащ с подбоем из волчьей шерсти. Крис же ходил кругами, наматывал у дома петли на влажном снегу, и ни один следопыт бы не разобрал их. Крис дышал глубоко и жадно, сам чувствуя себя следопытом - в своих мыслях бы разгрестись, найти бы тропу. Надо ехать, конечно же! Вернуться в родные края, узнать, как выбрались из того шторма братья, показаться им на глаза, увидеть мать. Взгляд снова упал на Тома, сидящего на крыльце и трогающего ножом какую-то деревяшку. Крис пригляделся, узнал вырисовывающийся под ловкими пальцами длинный острый клюв, голову, сидящую прямо на плечах, без намека на шею. Том выстругивал ворона, птицу, что гордо раскинула крылья на знаменах Дании.  
Уехать… Как уехать? Вот же он, тот, кто так долго был всем миром, матерью и отцом, любовником и братом, мудрецом и ребенком. Вот тот, кто спас его от смерти, у кого в пальцах, в голосе, во взгляде невероятная сила. Тот, чьи руки он хотел бы держать в своих, тот, кого бы он хотел поставить с собой рядом, ввести в свой дом, как самого дорогого гостя, облечь в соболя из далекой восточной земли, в рысьи меха, в золото. Тот, кому бы он доверил раны свои, свой меч, свой топор, свой сон.  
Уехать? Он же клялся.  
\- Том.  
Кельт дострогал крыло, сдул кудрявую деревянную завитушку на снег у своих ног и только потом поднял глаза. Крис надеялся высмотреть в них мольбу, просьбу, приказ остаться, забыть дом, забыть родню и кровь, забыть море и грохот сражений. Но ни отблеска, ни искры. Том смотрел ровно, не улыбаясь, и Крис видел - он просит его поспешить.  
\- Том, - снова сказал он, подошел и присел на корточки перед золотоволосым кельтом, - я…  
Травник медленно прикрыл глаза, едва заметно кивнул:  
\- Я давно должен был дать тебе лошадь.  
\- Прекрати! - воскликнул Крис. Ну что же такое, что за глупости он говорит? Крис обхватил ладонями остроскулое лицо, прислонился к высокому лбу Тома своим, - никуда я не поеду, слышишь?  
Веки Тома дернулись, и Крис увидел, как на голубой светлой радужке занимается изумрудное пламя.  
\- Поедешь. Я ведь могу сделать так, чтобы ты поехал.  
\- Гонишь меня? - усмехнулся Крис. А ведь лучше бы гнал. Лучше бы рявкнул, называл предателем, варваром, натравил бы волков из ближайшей чащобы, чтобы ноги уносить пришлось. Было бы проще. Но Том покачал головой, облизнул сухие губы. Нервничал. Все-таки нервничал.  
\- Не гоню. Я просто прошу тебя ехать, - голос Тома был хриплый, и Крис чувствовал жар дыхания на своих губах. Такой близкий, ласковый, родной.  
\- Крис, ты слышишь меня? Уезжай.  
Крис не слышал. Не хотел. Он впился в тонкие плотно сжатые губы, заставил Тома поддаться, открыть рот, позволить себя поцеловать.  
\- Уезжай, - прошептал Том, не отрываясь от крисовых губ, обнимая за шею, - уезжай. Тебе надо. Уезжай к матери, уезжай домой. Эта земля чужая тебе.  
Крис отстранился, закрыл лицо ладонями. Том прав, как всегда прав. Надо уезжать.  
\- Я вернусь, - снова посмотрел он на кельта. Тот кивнул, отозвался печальным эхом:  
-Ты вернешься.

Том прощался с Ихе долго, шептал что-то ей то на одно, то на другое ухо. Кобыла внимательно слушала, иногда фыркала и нетерпеливо била копытом по присыпанной снегом земле.  
\- Она быстро донесет, - Том похлопал красавицу по крепкой шее, задумчиво играясь, пропустил между пальцев длинную черную гриву. Крис склонился к луке седла, провел по кудряшкам, в которых, казалось, огненные искры пляшут.  
\- Том, я вернусь. Я обещаю.  
\- Конечно, - кельт посмотрел в глаза, и Крис легко коснулся губами кончика острого томового носа.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул дан.  
Том молчал. Крис дернул поводья, развернул Ихе в сторону дороги. Сначала полдня по ней, а потом через лес. Так, вроде бы, будет быстрее.  
\- Крис!  
Дан обернулся, увидел Тома, который улыбался раскрасневшимися от холода губами. Плачет он или только кажется?  
\- Крис, если ты не вернешься, если меня не будет, знай, что мы все равно встретимся. Я знаю это. Я видел сон.

***

Море было цвета волчьей шерсти. Отблески скупого солнца конца зимы сверкали рыжими пятнами на серых боках лениво перекатывающихся волн, пена за кормой сединой растекалась по стальной воде. Холодно. Непривычно. Как быстро забывается этот особенный морской ветер, как быстро могут знающие руки стереть въевшуюся, кажется, под кожу горечь йода и соли. И как быстро снова привыкаешь к грубой ласке Ньерда.  
\- Я был уверен, что он рыб кормит, - Бьёрн покачал головой, глядя на стоящего на носу драккара мужчину. Восставшего из царства Хель, не иначе. Бьёрн ведь своими глазами видел, как одной волной ту ладью отнесло, а второй накрыло. Как будто бабочку прихлопнули две огромные ладони. И ведь больше ни о ком с того корабля он не слышал. А этот вернулся. Вот он я. Живой. Чудеса какие-то.  
Когда около кораблей мелькнула светлая макушка и гордый профиль, Бьёрн даже внимания не обратил - подумал, что не доспал после устроенной прошлой ночью пьянки. Но когда Ульви толкнул его в бок острым локтем и с совершенно бабьим ужасом в глазах указал на бродящего вдоль берега мужчину, Бьёрн вздрогнул.  
\- Да не он это, - Бьёрн присмотрелся к тому, на кого показывал палец Ульви, - смеешься что ли? Полгода прошло.  
\- Да какая разница, сколько прошло! - Ульви вскочил и потянул его за рукав, - он это, ставлю свой топор.  
\- Не буду я с тобой спорить, - ответил Бьёрн, но за бледным, как холстина, Ульви пошел.  
Все-таки зоркие глаза братца не подвели. Вполне себе здоровый, живой, разве что очевидно невыспавшийся Крис стоял и смотрел на то, как даны грузятся на корабли.  
\- Успел, - хмыкнул он вместо приветствия и крепко обнял обоих братьев. Бьёрн принюхался. Может, хоть могильным холодом от него тянет? Может, это все-таки призрак? Но нет. Пахло от Криса долгой скачкой на лошади и какими-то травами. Мертвецы так не пахнут.  
Естественно, все полезли с расспросами - что, да как, да почему, да где. Крис говорил мало, и рассказ выходил скупой. А Бьёрн ждал историю о чудесном спасении, по меньшей мере достойную песен. Но выходило, что Криса выбросило на берег, там его нашел какой-то местный, выходил за зиму да и отправил на все четыре стороны. Ничего больше из Криса выбить не вышло. Бьёрн и не удивился. Крис, сколько он его помнил, болтуном не был. Вот и сейчас он с большим интересом расспрашивал о зимовке и о том, когда же они вернутся за головой Эллы, чем рассказывал о своих приключениях.  
\- Ладно, - махнул рукой Бьёрн, хотя Ульви все не унимался - ну вот девка, а не воин, когда речь о сказочках заходит, - захочешь - скажешь. Выходить пора.  
И вот теперь, когда родные берега уже показались на горизонте, Бьёрн подумал: что-то с ним не то. Тот Крис, которого он знал, сиял бы, как начищенная монетка, возвращаясь домой - из всех братьев он почему-то особенно сильно любил путь домой. А этот мужчина смотрел вдаль с совершенно мертвым лицом. Наковальня, и та выглядит более заинтересованной, когда по ней молотом бьешь. Что-то случилось за эту зиму. Может, женщину брат нашел в этих землях? Среди пиктов и скоттов были симпатичные. Так что же с собой не взял?  
\- Колдуном от него пахнет, - вдруг выдал Ульви. Бьёрн усмехнулся:  
\- Ну ты и дурак. Уже борода растет, а ты все о колдунах. Если в этих краях осталось колдовство, то я Бальдр.  
\- Я слышал, - не унимался Ульви, - что на островах сильные колдуны жили. Страшные. Никто к ним сунуться не мог.  
\- Кроме римлян. Они то их всех и перерезали, - Бьёрн скривился, - все, не пори ерунды. Еще и меня в глупый разговор втянул.  
Крис стоял на носу драккара, как статуя, пока не пристали к берегу. Даже не двинулся. А потом сошел на землю и потребовал коня.  
\- К матери надо, - и унесся, как будто за ним мертвецы гнались.

***

С тоской тела справиться просто. Ивовая кора да долгие выматывающие прогулки до озера. Протяни руки к прозрачной глади, опусти пальцы в ледяную воду - и успокоишься, забудешь о теплых объятиях.  
Гораздо труднее справиться с памятью, с сердцем, с перетянувшей грудь тоской, что не дает вдохнуть. И, что самое гадкое, не дает кричать. А ведь с криком было бы проще выплюнуть всю черную боль.  
Ихе вернулась через неделю, в ее гриве и хвосте запутались мелкие веточки и сосновые иглы, длинные, острые. Том, вычесывая их из толстых лошадиных волос, мечтал так же свою душу прочесать. А то там тоже много игл, не менее острых.  
Больше снов про зверя с шестью цвета речного песка не снилось и не казалось, что зверь этот рядом. Том знал - он далеко за морем, и за ревом волн не услышишь, воет зверь или нет. Оно, считал Том, к лучшему. Впервые ему, последнему хранителю знаний, вечно голодному до нового, было приятно неведение.  
Единственное, в чем кельт был уверен, что знал лучше, чем тропы окрестных лесов, так это то, что зверь вернется и приведет с собой армию, принесет запах крови и снега на своей шкуре, хочет он того или нет.  
От жителей деревни, которые с приходом весны зачастили к нему в дом за настойками и мазями от ломоты в костях и простуды, Том узнал о конунге, который попал в плен к королю Нортумбрии и был брошен в змеиную яму. Те из мужчин, что сражались с его отрядом и видели вождя из вороньего племени, говорили, что глаза его были голубые, как небо над Лох-Тэй солнечным летним днем, что в них была вся синева земной и небесной тверди и что взгляд его заставлял замереть на месте.  
\- Ни у кого таких глаз не видел, - говорил кузнец, пока Том заваривал ему травы от боли в горле, - только у твоего гостя были такие. Как глянет - вздрогнешь. А так хороший он у тебя был, гость. В ковке понимал.  
Том усмехнулся. Ну конечно. Он еще сомневался. Сын конунга был в его доме. Сын конунга вернется. Вот только не к нему и не за ним, а за кровавой данью.

Короля Эллу убили, когда по деревне поплыл запах пирогов с черникой, а небо стало низким и безоблачным - все звезды ночами видны. Том, услышав о смерти короля, вздрогнул. Говорили, что викинги вскрыли ему грудь и выломали ребра так, что они белыми крыльями встали из красной плоти. Мстили за своего вождя. А после новости посыпались быстро. Даны продвигались к Йорку, сметая все на своем пути. Жгли церкви, рубили кресты и вырезали всех, кто под горячую руку попадал. Меньше месяца потребовалось им, чтобы Нортумбрия стала их. Вот только до отдаленной деревушки, укрытой в холмах и лесах, они еще не дошли. Кто-то из жителей бежал, спасаясь от варваров-язычников, кто-то остался, убеждал себя в том, что рано или поздно остров сбросит бремя, вырвется. Том не знал, бояться или нет. Но он чуял, что леса и реки, болота и поля пустеют. И вот это его напугало. Пережившие нашествие римлян, смирившиеся с тихим завоеванием христианами, боги высоких холмов и темных чащоб уходили, беззащитные, забытые. Третий слой пыли, грязи и крови ложился на память о них, и Том, проводя ладонью по твердой дубовой коре, чувствовал, как с каждым днем теряет силу лес.  
\- Не уходите, - шептал Том, - останьтесь. Переждите. Дайте мне сохранить вас, сохраните меня. Сохраните эту деревню. Здесь вас помнят еще, здесь вам молятся. Я знаю, я видел, я жег костры, я носил вам богатые жертвы. Не уходите, не бросайте эту землю. Не сдавайтесь богам из-за моря.  
Кажется, только из-за его молитв дубовая роща еще не умолкла, еще отвечала, тянулась травой и листками к его протянутым рукам, бледным щекам. Боги слышали его. А ведь могли и забыть о своем последнем жреце.  
\- Я отстою эту землю. Я не пущу их сюда, - пообещал Том, до крови раздирая ладонь о выступ дубовой коры, - я смогу. Только помогите мне.  
Едва он срезал несколько тонких веточек омелы и сжал их в кулаке, измазав вечную зелень алым, как лес загудел.  
\- Я не пущу их, - Том сжал зубы, - пусть только сунутся.

***

Даны все-таки сунулись. Отряд был небольшой, и жители не слышали, что к ним идут. А вот Том слышал. Даны все так же не умели подкрадываться. Как медведи-шатуны.  
Прекрасного гордого зверя среди них не было, но были те, кто пах им. Том чуял его кровь, бегущую в их жилах. Обойдя все дворы, в которых еще остались люди, Том приказал всем:  
\- Шагу на улицу не ступать. Молитесь и не высовывайтесь.  
\- Кому молиться? - спросила малышка со светлыми волосами, все такая же смелая, как в тот давний день на дороге.  
\- Кому хочешь, - Том осторожно заправил тонкие пряди за маленькое розовое ушко, коснулся губами теплой бархатной щеки и отшатнулся, словно ошпарился, скривился от невыносимой боли.  
\- Что с тобой? - серьезно спросила девочка, схватила Тома за палец. Тот высвободился, помотал головой и пошел прочь. Только на пороге обернулся и повторил хрипло:  
\- Не выходите.  
Ни одна дверь не отворилась, захлопнувшись за его спиной.

Воинов встретил гул, расходящийся под землей, словно тысячи ног бежали на них, словно корни деревьев ожили, зашевелились толстыми змеями, свились в тугие кольца. Задрожали уходящие в небо стволы, и мгла повисла над головами пришедших. Только изредка в просветах между соснами и дубами мелькал понизу бледный зеленый свет. В этой тьме, пахнущей сырыми листьями и мокрой шерстью, что-то зашептало, зашипело на непонятном языке. То и дело рядом вставали тени, высокие, в два человеческих роста. Тени чернее темноты вздыхали в лицо хвойной горечью, ментоловым льдом и исчезали. Потерялась тропа, полозом ускользнула из-под ног в мягких сапогах, скользко лизнула голенища, опущенные руки. Неслышно упали в мох несколько мечей и топоров из разжавшихся пальцев.  
А потом грянул гром. Гром говорил раскатистым чугунным грохотом горной реки, тысячей голосов, женских и мужских. Гром рычал, и в рыке этом угадывалась речь. Человеческая? Воины не знали, воины впервые дрожали, как дети. Мрак наступал, давил густым туманом, оседал на коже маслянистыми каплями смолы, стекал за воротник и вел ледяными пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Гром усиливался, бил в барабаны, звенел в каждой ветке, в каждой травинке.  
Когда гром стих, послышался ровный голос. Он тек, взвивался во тьме, требовательно звал и грозно приказывал исчезнуть одновременно. Вслед за голосом раздался вой. Сначала одна волчья глотка исторгнула страшный клич, следом вторая, третья, десятая. Сотня, не меньше. Мигнули в вязкой черноте желтые внимательные глаза зверей, пахнуло удушливым смрадом зубастых ртов.  
\- Смотрите! - крикнул кто-то из воинов.  
Под вой и рык, под шепот и приказы тяжелого голоса зашуршали, заскрипели, ломаясь, веточки под копытами. Едва различимая в темноте фигура приближалась, широко раскинув руки, одетые длинными перьями, медленно переставляя длинные ноги с лосиными копытами. Лица - слава всем богам, если есть они! - было не разобрать. Только глаза горели зеленью и золотом, полыхали ведьмиными кострами. Существо задевало раскидистыми рогами ветви деревьев так высоко, что рукой не дотянешься. Волки шли с ним, рыси шли с ним. Лес шел с ним исполинской поступью вековых дубов. Голос рычал и шептал, звал и гнал, бил наотмашь и лизал щеки раздвоенным змеиным языком.  
Даны сорвались с места, когда существо выбросило вперед длинную руку, изломанную, словно ветка дерева, указало на них. Волки и рыси кинулись единой серо-рыжей стаей, облитые мертвенным светом, клубящимся у самой земли. Никогда еще не слышал лес криков такого ужаса, который объял воинов. Они бежали, спотыкаясь о витые корни, выступающие из почвы, путаясь в невероятно высокой для леса траве, драли лица о хлесткие ветки и ощерившиеся иглами еловые лапы, падали под когти и зубы, под копыта черного существа в оперении неведомой птицы. Когда волк вгрызся в глотку, один из воинов вдруг понял, что говорил этот страшный голос. Голос обещал лесу богатую жертву. А потом наступила темнота. Не та, что окружала всех остальных - ревущая и требующая крови. Эта темнота была абсолютно тихой.

Зверя действительно не было среди этих медведей, оказавшихся на поверку слепыми котятами. Зверь бы не испугался, зверь знал, что лес не причинит ему вреда. Лес знал зверя, помнил его запах, смешанный с ароматом вербены и сладким духом медового вереска. Знал и не нашел его среди вони бессильной ярости и крошащего кости страха. Зверя не было.  
Том как подкошенный упал на мягкий влажный мох, едва стих последний крик о помощи на грубом датском наречии. Упал и уставился на качающиеся над головой, высоко-высоко в небе, кроны деревьев. Все замолчало вокруг, замерло - только шепот шагов подходящих на мягких лапах волков и рысей доносился до его ушей, словно землей забитых. Влажные от крови морды ткнулись в ладони и лицо, шершавые языки лизнули в нос и в губы. Очень хотелось сказать "Слышу, слышу вас", но голос, минуту назад такой сильный, что деревья гнулись, вдруг усох в груди, не дойдя до горла.  
Зверя не было в этом лесу, но Том чувствовал, что зверь жив. Значит, спасен, значит, убережен. Как и деревня, как и люди в ней, как и чаща. Дубы стояли, раскинув свои сильные зеленые руки, пела тихо трава. Уходил в дремучую чащу оленеглавый бог. Том знал, что дал ему обильную жертву, и теперь он не покинет этих мест.  
Том понял, что попросил обо всем, кроме одного. И улыбнулся. 

В том сне он видел, что его дан идет к нему, улыбаясь и откидывая с загорелого лица выгоревшие волосы, остриженные короче, чем обычно. Идет и протягивает руку. И в том сне он брал руку дана.  
Том знал, что сны никогда не врут.  
\- Мой хороший, - прошептал Том и закрыл глаза.

***

Накладывая сам себе на пробитое скоттским копьем бедро повязку, вымоченную в отваре горечавки, Крис просил Ульви только об одном - не вырезать деревню. Захватить, увести скот, сковать всех по рукам и ногам, но не убивать. Обещал за это свой драккар и долю во взятой сокровищнице нортумбрийской столицы. Ульви обещал. И Крис знал, что Ульви обещание бы выполнил.  
Но в последний момент Бьёрн приказал вести отряд Уббе, а Убба был безумен. Он бы, даже если бы ему приказали, почуяв добычу, потерял бы голову. Крис не успел, хромая и проклинал меткость успевшего всадить ему в ногу копье скотта, добежать до ворот. Воины ушли еще на рассвете. Не догонишь. Крис потребовал коня, едва дух из Бьёрна не вытряс, но ехать ему не дали. Да он бы и не смог - он ходил-то с трудом. Но гонца все-таки послали в надежде хоть к концу бойни успеть. Лежа на скамье и не зная, куда деть глухую злость и ледяное отчаяние, он молил Фрейра оградить Тома, дать ему уйти под мягкую тень родных и любимых им лесов.  
Гонец вернулся на следующее утро, бледный, как снег и, едва въехав в ворота крисового двора, буквально свалился с лошади. Крис рванулся с крыльца, едва не взвыл от прострелившей ногу боли, но дошел до парня.  
\- Там никого живого, - выдыхал парень, исходя холодным потом, - на них всех словно собак спустили...  
\- Вся деревня? - Крис почувствовал, как сердце остановилось в груди. Парень только смотрел шальными глазами, бормотал про бойню и ужас. Конечно, молодой еще совсем. Не видел еще, какие бесчинства иногда творятся на завоеванных землях. Крис присел, загреб рубашку у парня на груди и отвесил ему две звонкие больные пощечины. Мальчишка захлебнулся истерикой, сглотнул и молча уставился на Криса огромными глазами.  
\- Вся деревня? - ровно повторил Крис. Парень замотал головой, все еще вися в руке конунга:  
\- Деревня цела. До нее не дошли.  
Крис нахмурился:  
\- Что за бойня тогда? Какой ужас?  
\- Всех наших словно псы изгрызли. Они все по лесу... Там ветки сломанные валяются, кровь еще не впиталась, ноги, руки, головы, - зачастил гонец, - там Фенрир побывал, клянусь чем хотите! Только он такое сотворить мог!  
Крис потянул парня, поставил на ноги и только потом отпустил.  
\- Умойся и поешь. И ложись спать. Только сначала помоги-ка мне, - Крис подошел к коню и поставил здоровую ногу в стремя, - давай, не стой столбом.  
Мальчишка снова замотал головой так, что Крис испугался, что она сейчас от шеи отлетит.  
\- Не надо туда! Прошу, не надо! Страшное это место!  
\- Помоги мне забираться в седло, - тихо сказал Крис, поймав наконец полубезумный взгляд парня, - иначе я залезу сам. Озверею от боли. И затопчу тебя копытами этой славной лошади.  
Закусив губу и невнятно шепча что-то, гонец подтолкнул Криса, отошел на приличное расстояние, когда викинг скривился от боли в ноге. Но Крис лишь развернул коня к воротам и ударил ему пятками по бокам.  
До деревни Крис добрался быстро - свернул на ту дорогу, по которой когда-то ехал с Томом с восточного берега. В лес пока решил не соваться - трупы никуда не денутся, разве что Фенрир за тем, что не догрыз, вернется. Важнее было добраться до поселения. До маленького дома на отшибе.  
На стук никто не открыл, хотя Крис колотился так, что мертвеца бы поднял. Спустившись с крыльца, Крис заглянул в окно. Темнота. Никого нет в доме. Куда же он делся?  
Крис обошел дом, с тоской заглянул в пустое стойло. Неужели уехал? Он же говорил, что не может оставить своего леса, своих людей.  
"Если меня не будет"...  
Привязав своего коня на место Ихе, Крис поплелся в сторону кузницы. Надо местных поспрашивать. Они-то должны знать.  
Жизнь в деревне шла своим чередом. Навстречу Крису высыпали из одного из дворов дети, смеющиеся и вопящие на своем языке. Крис понимал примерно половину из их лепета. Первой его заметила та милая девчушка. Все такая же валькирия, подумал Крис. Всех за собой ведет. Малышка, увидев Криса, замерла, улыбнулась, узнав, подбежала.  
\- Привет, Крис!  
И вцепилась в больную ногу. У Криса в глазах потемнело.  
\- Отпусти, - прошипел он, - лучше за руку.  
Девочка понятливо отошла на шаг назад, деловито протянула маленькую ладошку. В руке Криса она смотрелась бабочкой.  
\- Привет, милая, - аккуратно пожал крохотные тонкие пальчики Крис. По телу разлилось тепло. Он и не думал, что будет так рад узнать, что малышка жива, - где Том?  
\- Я не знаю, - пожала она плечами, и викинг увидел, как стекла улыбка с пухлощекого личика, - никто его не видел со вчерашнего утра.  
Крис хмыкнул, дернул подбородком. Малышке бы Том обязательно сказал, что уезжает. Слишком уж сильно он ее любил, чтобы оставить в неведении.  
\- Он на лошади уехал?  
Девочка покачала головой:  
\- Ихе к нам пришла вчера вечером. А Том утром просил никого не выходить из домов. Сказал, что даны идут.

Попрощавшись с девочкой, Крис отошел от нее на ватных ногах. Неужели это все Том устроил? Как? Перебил всех воинов? Один? Ведь не юнцов сюда отправили, так просто не справился бы. Крис прибавил шагу, насколько мог - надо все-таки осмотреть место, так сильно напугавшее гонца.  
Дан помнил, как подчинились кельту волки, как зашептал лес, подвластный его силам. Но теперь, глядя на разметанные по земле останки, едва не поскользнувшись на омерзительно сладко воняющих кишках, Крис понял, насколько силен его колдун. Все-таки не пустил. Все-таки уберег своих божеств. Не хотелось думать, что здесь творилось в тот день. Почему-то не было жалко лежащих под ногами. Не стоило им сюда идти. Тем более с такими планами. Том почуял опасность, услышал тяжелую поступь воинов, несущих на остриях клинков гибель людям и забвение старым богам. Том справился с врагом. Вот только где он теперь? Неужели, учуяв данов, он не может учуять его?  
Крис не заметил в раздумьях, как вышел к озеру. Ни складки, ни ряби, ни всплеска - чистая голубая гладь, отражающая светлое небо с первыми мазками бледного золотого заката.  
\- Где же ты, Хель тебя забери? - прошептал Крис, неловко присаживаясь на большой плоский камень у кромки огромного водяного зеркала.  
Раздавшийся за спиной, совсем-совсем близко, шорох заставил Криса вздрогнуть. Обернувшись с единственной мыслью, бьющейся в висках, Крис замер.  
Волк. Крупный, но еще не заматеревший. Переярок с рыжими ушами, серой полосой на спине.  
С голубыми, как весеннее небо, напоенное стаявшим снегом, глазами.  
\- Том, - Крис сам не верил, что говорит это, - Том, хороший...  
Волк дернул ушами, склонил лобастую голову на бок и моргнул, словно соглашаясь. Крису показалось, что он оглох, что сердце не бьется больше. Поднявшись на ноги, он медленно двинулся к зверю, протянул открытую ладонь.  
\- Нет, Том, - губы тряслись, растягивались в глупую, болезненную улыбку, - хватит играть, перекинься обратно.  
Волк пригнулся к земле, выставил вперед длинные лапы, потягиваясь, вильнул пушистым серым хвостом - точь-в-точь домашний пес. Крис встал на одно колено - просто присесть рана не позволяла, поманил зверя пальцами:  
\- Ну иди же сюда, глупый. Перестань, так нельзя.  
Волк осторожно подошел, ткнулся носом в ладонь, мягко куснул за указательный палец.  
\- Что, милый мой? - зашептал Крис, чувствуя, как горло сжимает, - что, мой дорогой?  
Волк вскинул светлые, такие родные глаза, моргнул еще раз и, развернувшись, рысцой побежал в лес. И не обернулся, сколько Крис не звал. Попрощался.  
\- Вот и встретились, - закрыл лицо руками Крис, - вот и встретились.

Деревню так и не тронули - посчитали проклятой, заколдованной. Бьёрн знал, что из всех данов, кто об этой деревне хотя бы слышал, только Крис не боялся к ней ходить.  
\- Говорил я тебе, что колдуном от него пахнет, - втолковывал Ульви, - заговорил его тот местный, который его нашел на берегу. Топор ставлю, заговорил. И живет колдун этот в деревне.  
\- Ну и пусть живет. Все равно не сунусь туда, - Бьёрн хлопнул ладонью по столу, - ополчения они там не соберут. Так что оставь их в покое. Других проблем хватает. Восточная Англия чего-то зашевелилась - поважнее какой-то деревеньки будет.

 

***

\- Как я и говорил тебе по телефону, на роль Тора мы тебя не утвердили...  
\- Это было ожидаемо.  
\- Почему? Ты большой молодец! Просто...  
\- Просто из меня викинг, как из швабры балерина.  
\- Ну, зато ты согласился на роль Локи, и мы очень этому рады.  
В дверь постучали, и створка тут же приоткрылась.  
\- Ой, простите. Я попозже зайду.  
\- Это - Тор? О боже мой.  
\- Я тоже так сказал, когда его увидел. Уж извини, но ты на его фоне правда теряешься. А ты проходи давай, никаких попозже. Очень хорошо, что ты зашел. Знакомься, это твой будущий братец.  
\- Я Том, - Хиддлстон пожал протянутую большую ладонь. Воистину Тор. Том едва не рассмеялся во весь голос над пришедшей в голову мыслью: даже волосы с лица удивительно мужественно откидывает. Нордически.  
\- Крис, - улыбнулся вошедший, сверкнул ямочками на щеках, - знаешь, я тебя видел где-то уже. Ты нигде не играл какого-нибудь рыжего... - Крис неопределенно покрутил руками в воздухе, забавно вытянул губы в трубочку - пытался подобрать слово.  
\- Нет, никого рыжего я пока еще не играл, - ответил Том, избавляя Криса от мучений.  
\- Так и вижу тебя рыжим, хоть убей, - нахмурился Крис.  
\- Это все шотландская кровь, - усмехнулся Том, - кстати, очень рад встрече.  
\- Я тоже, - привычно-вежливо ответил Крис и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что действительно рад. Невероятно просто. И улыбнулся снова, широко. На лице Тома, как в зеркале, тут же отразилась эта улыбка. Крису вдруг очень захотелось крепко этого парня обнять.  
Словно после долгой разлуки. Словно тысячу лет этого Тома знает.


End file.
